


Contigo.

by Amit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amit/pseuds/Amit
Summary: Yamaguchi es un príncipe que es muy sobreprotegido por su padre y Tsukishima un guardia real que conoció al príncipe cuando fueron niños.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

_Hay una historia muy conocida por todo el pequeño reino de Karasuno; se dice que el actual Rey en su juventud le habían arreglado un matrimonio con una de las hijas del gran reino de Aoba Jōsai para que ambos reinos se unificaran. La razón, como la mayoría de matrimonios arreglados era por pura conveniencia económica, pues el reino de Aoba Jōsai estaba interesado en el reino de Karasuno, ya que a pesar de ser muy pequeño, contaba con tierras muy fértiles y excelente producción de ganado y el reino de Karasuno no estaba tan interesado en los temas políticos y reales como la mayoría de los demás reinos; lo que hacía que Karasuno fuera perfecto para unificarse a cualquier otro reino._

_Por lo que se decidió que el príncipe de Karasuno se casaría con la princesa de Aoba Jōsai para así unificarse._

_Pero el príncipe estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, el príncipe no quería casarse con la princesa, el príncipe ya estaba enamorado de una chica de su pueblo, una hermosa costurera._

_El príncipe al ver que el rey no parecía ceder ante su verdadero amor, escapó con su amada y no se supo de ellos por dos años, fue hasta que el rey enfermó gravemente que el príncipe volvió. El rey estaba realmente enfermo y en ese momento ya no le importaba la relación con el reino de Aoba Jōsai, solo quería que su hijo heredara formalmente el reino para que estuviera en buenas manos._

_Así que el rey dio la bendición para que el príncipe y su amada se casaran, cancelando la posible unión entre el reino de Karasuno y Aoba Jōsai, haciendo que Karasuno aun siguiera siendo reconocido como un reino, pequeño y probablemente no tan respetado como los demás, pero seguía siendo un reino._

_El príncipe se convirtió finalmente en el rey y su amada en la reina, todo el pueblo festejaba su matrimonio y el amor que se miraba ante sus nuevos reyes. Y el festejo parecía no terminar, pues después de un par de años los reyes avisaron el embarazo de la reina. De nuevo todo el reino celebró, estaban emocionados por la llegada del primogénito de los reyes._

_Pero un día frío de noviembre la reina había salido para encontrarse con algunos amigos y familiares del pueblo, pues a pesar de ser reina, siempre visitaba y era constante con sus antiguas amigas y compañeras de cuando era costurera._

_Ese día después de visitar el pueblo, regresaba en el carruaje real al palacio, cuando empezó a llover repentinamente y empezaba a caer granizo, los caballos se asustaron y empezaron a alterarse, el señor que controlaba los caballos perdió el total control sobre ellos._

_La reina estaba realmente grave, el rey consiguió a todos los doctores del pueblo, no importaba que fueran los mejores o de un pequeño consultorio, quería a todos para salvar la vida de su amada y de su hijo. Fueron tres días de arduo trabajo de los doctores, lograron salvar la vida del pequeño, pero lamentablemente la reina no sobrevivió._

_El rey y todo el reino estaba devastado, la pérdida afectó a todos, pues la reina siempre fue muy querida, tanto como cuando era pueblerina como reina. Pero sin duda el más afectado por la pérdida era el rey, estaba realmente triste y devastado, por meses no salió de la habitación que compartió con su amada. Fue hasta que algunos sirvientes convencieron al rey de ver a su hijo que el rey recobró fuerzas._

_Aquel pequeño ya tenía un año, y era la viva imagen de su madre, castaño, de ojos verde oliva, bonita sonrisa y hermosas pecas por toda su cara. El rey sonrió con algo de tristeza y felicidad al ver como el pequeño reía cuando lo cargó._

_— Su majestad, ha pasado un año... ¿Ya ha elegido el nombre del pequeño príncipe? —Preguntó algo temerosa una empleada, pues durante un año era como si el rey no existiera y esperaba no incomodar con esa pregunta._

_Pero el rey sonrió sin apartar la mirada de su hijo. — Tadashi... Ella quería ponerle Tadashi. —Dijo sin apartar la vista de aquellos pequeños ojos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, soy Amit!
> 
> Yo publicó en wattpad pero quise probar aquí a ver que onda, además sería bueno tener mi fic en otra plataforma por si llega a ocurrir una desgracia (aunque aun no sé si subiré todos o solo unos cuantos(?)
> 
> Como soy nueva no sé muy bien como funciona todo, así que una disculpa si puse alguna etiqueta errónea.


	2. Chapter 2

El pequeño príncipe ya tenía 6 años y se encontraba en el jardín, le encantaba estar ahí rodeado de flores, se sentía tan feliz cuando corría por todo el jardín. Pero se dio cuenta de que ya no miraba el palacio, había corrido tanto que no se percató que se había alejado demasiado, el palacio no contaba con muros o algún límite por lo que él corrió pensando que seguía en el jardín, pero no fue así.

Tadashi se encogió de hombros mientras juntaba sus manos y sus ojos empezaban a ponerse llorosos, estaba perdido y solo y eso le daba mucho miedo.  
Escuchó un ruido por unos arbustos y eso lo hizo sobresaltarse, a pesar de tener miedo se acercó lentamente, pues si era una persona tal vez podía ayudarlo a regresar a casa. Se acercó lentamente y cuando logró divisar la espalda de un chico rubio que se encontraba viendo unos girasoles, vio que se trataba de un niño.

Aun así se acercó algo nervioso, pues no estaba seguro si aquel chico podría ayudarle; el miedo le ganó y empezó a retroceder. Pero aquel niño rubio cuando escuchó ruido volteó, encontrándose con un niño tembloroso y a punto de llorar.

— ¿Estás bien...? —Fue lo primero que pudo decir el rubio, mientras se acercaba lentamente al otro niño y lo miraba detenidamente pensando que probablemente estaba herido, pero el niño no parecía herido en ningún lado.

Yamaguchi asintió algo nervioso, aquel niño rubio y con lentes no parecía peligroso o alguien que le haría daño. — E-estoy perdido... —Dijo en voz baja y algo temblorosa y con la mirada clavada en el piso.

A pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja, el rubio lo escuchó claramente. — ¿Estás perdido? —Repitió por inercia, pues no sabía qué hacer cuando un niño se perdía, pues después de todo él también era un niño. Pero al ver que el castaño parecía estar temblando de miedo, no podía dejarlo solo. — Te ayudaré a regresar. —Dijo sin pensarlo, pues al ver la cara del niño no podía dejarlo solo y al ver que los ojos del menor brillaron cuando dijo eso, lo hizo sentir realmente bien.

— ¿D-de verdad? —Yamaguchi levantó la vista con asombro y al ver que el rubio asintió, sonrió ampliamente. — ¡Gracias!

— Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —Preguntó el niño de lentes, mientras empezaba a caminar y con una mano le hacía una ademán al otro niño para que caminara con él. — Yo soy Tsukishima Kei. —Dijo su nombre primero para hacerlo entrar en confianza.

— Yamaguchi Tadashi... —Dijo algo bajo, ya no nervioso pero aún algo bajo.

Tsukishima se quedó pensativo unos momentos, sentía que había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no lograba recordar dónde. — ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Decidió ignorar el tema del nombre, tal vez estaba confundido.

— Tengo 6. —Yamaguchi de alguna manera se estaba empezando a sentir más tranquilo con Tsukishima, ambos estaban caminando y a lo lejos parecía que estaba un pueblo, probablemente iban para allá.

— ¿Tú cuántos tienes?

— Igual 6. —Respondió simple, pensó que Yamaguchi era menor, pues era muy bajito.

— ¡¿Tienes 6?! —El castaño volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos expresando asombro, pues creía que aquel niño era mayor que él, se miraba serio y algo maduro. Al ver que el rubio volteó a verlo con las cejas alzadas en señal de confusión, al verlo desde abajo se intimidó. — E-es que... Eres muy alto y genial... Y creí que eras mayor... —Dijo bajando su vista hasta sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas nervioso, esperaba no haber molestado a Tsukishima con lo que dijo.

El rubio en cambio se sonrojó un poco y desvió levemente la mirada al frente, pues era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba genial y se sentía realmente bien. — N-no es la gran cosa... —Dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado. — Ya casi llegamos al pueblo, así que ya no tienes que estar asustado. —Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema y al ver que el otro sonrió, parecía que había hecho lo correcto.

Estaban bastante cerca del pueblo, Tsukishima lo llevaría a su casa para que su mamá lo ayudara a encontrar el hogar de Yamaguchi. Siguieron caminando mientras hablaban de cosas de niños, como su color favorito, si tenían mascotas, si tenían hermanos, etc. Pero la plática se vio interrumpida cuando dos jóvenes guardias reales se acercaron corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos niños.

— ¡PRÍNCIPE! —Gritaron los dos guardias.

— ¡Príncipe, lo hemos buscado por todos lados! ¿Qué hace a las afueras del pueblo? —Preguntó un guardia de cabello negro y con lentes bastante preocupado, mientras se agachaba a la altura del niño y ponía sus manos en su cara revisando que no estuviera herido. — Es peligroso. —Dijo en tono de regaño pero a la vez algo aliviado al ver que el príncipe estaba bien.

— Será mejor que regresemos, su majestad. Su padre está muy preocupado. —Dijo otro guardia rubio mientras tomaba la mano de Yamaguchi.

— ¡Oigan! —Tsukishima no supo cómo, pero le salió voz al ver que esos dos guardias parecían querer llevarse a aquel niño indefenso. — ¡Dejen a Yamaguchi! —Dijo tomando la otra mano del moreno en un intento de detener a aquellos hombres.

— Oye, niño. ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle al prín... —El guardia que sostenía la mano de Yamaguchi lo soltó para intentar separar al otro niño.

— Es solo un niño, Takinoue. —Dijo el otro guardia tratando de calmar a su compañero. — Es hora de irnos, príncipe. —El guardia cargó a Yamaguchi e hizo una seña a su compañero para que se fueran.

— Pero yo quiero estar con Tsukki. —Yamaguchi volteó en dirección al rubio, el cual parecía estar bastante confundido y no entendía lo que pasaba.

— Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos. —Fue lo último que dijo el guardia de cabello negro y lentes, pues lo dijo en un tono de regaño que hizo que Yamaguchi bajara la cabeza y asintiera desanimado.

Los dos guardias empezaron a alejarse y Yamaguchi volteo su cabeza y con su mano empezó a despedirse muy triste del rubio, pues pensó que por fin tendría un amigo.

Tsukishima se quedó perplejo unos segundos, pues para él todo pasó muy rápido. Estaba caminando con Yamaguchi para llevarlo a casa y de la nada aparecieron dos guardias que lo llamaron príncipe... El rubio estaba tan preocupado por esos hombres que olvidó que lo llamaron príncipe.

Corrió hasta su casa y de la prisa llamó la atención de su mamá y hermano.

— Kei, cariño. ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó la madre del rubio con preocupación al ver cómo su hijo había llegado.

— Mamá, ¿quién es el príncipe? —Habló algo agitado debido a que entró corriendo, pero aún así trató de controlar su respiración.

— ¿El príncipe? —Repitió la madre algo sorprendida por la pregunta. — No lo sé, nadie del pueblo lo ha visto, el rey aún no lo presenta. —Contestó algo curiosa, pues ninguno de sus hijos parecía interesado en la realeza y de pronto, su hijo menor -y el que parecía menos interesado- preguntaba por el príncipe.

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en el príncipe, Kei? —Preguntó su hermano igual de curioso que su madre.

— N-no es nada... Solo pasé por el palacio y sentí curiosidad... —Mintió, pues el hecho de que ni su madre ni su hermano conocieran al príncipe, le daba la sensación de que no debía decir nada.

La madre al verlo se quedó pensativa unos momentos. — Lo único que sé es que nació en noviembre y nació el mismo año que tú, por lo que tienen la misma edad.

— Es raro que no sepamos nada del príncipe. —Dijo Akiteru haciendo un puchero. — Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, lo único que sabemos es que se apellida Yamaguchi y tiene la misma edad que Kei. —Akiteru parecía hacer berrinche.

Kei abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquello, ¿Yamaguchi? ¿El apellido de la familia real era Yamaguchi? Nunca lo había escuchado, o tal vez sí. Era solo un niño, no ponía atención a esas cosas.

— Ya, ya. —La madre habló, pues nunca hablaban de la realeza, su hijo menor empezó a hablar curioso y ahora su hijo mayor parecía hacer berrinche por no saber de la realeza. — El rey tiene que tener sus motivos para no presentarlo aún, pero algún día lo hará.

La madre dio una sonrisa y con eso terminó la conversación de la realeza, la madre no quería seguir hablando de eso. Pues ella también era madre y suponía que el rey tenía miedo de presentar a su único hijo después de la muerte de su esposa, debía ser difícil para él.

Pero explicarle eso a sus hijos de 11 y 6 años, no sentía que fuera necesario, además pronto olvidarían el tema de la realeza, si en otra ocasión se mostraban curiosos, con gusto les dirá.

Los guardias Shimada y Takinoue llegaron al palacio, el primero aún cargando a Yamaguchi que estaba quedándose dormido.

El rey estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación, cuando vio a los dos guardias entrar con su hijo en los brazos corrió hacia ellos.

— ¡Tadashi, hijo! —Habló preocupado una vez que ya estaba frente a el guardia que lo sostenía, pero al ver que su hijo solo dormía soltó un suspiro de alivio. — ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba con alguien? —Preguntó claramente ansioso.

— Estaba a las afueras del pueblo caminando con un niño. —Takinoue fue el que contestó las preguntas.

— ¿Un niño? ¿Quién era él? ¿Le hizo algo a Tadashi? —De nuevo preguntó ansioso.

— Solo era un niño del pueblo, majestad. —Ahora habló Shimada con voz suave, esperando que el rey se calmara un poco. — Creo que el príncipe Tadashi se perdió y el niño lo estaba llevando al pueblo posiblemente para ayudarlo.

— ¿Pero cómo se perdería Tadashi? —El rey se estaba calmando, pero aún así parecía bastante inquieto y tenía un montón de preguntas.

— Majestad, el palacio no cuenta con un límite o restricción, probablemente el príncipe estaba jugando y no se dio cuenta que había salido del palacio. —Ahora fue Takinoue el que habló intentando que el rey se calmara.

El rey se quedó serio unos segundos, pues era verdad, al ser un reino pequeño jamás se creyó conveniente tener límites. — Eso cambiará, mañana a primera hora del día haré que se construyan muros alrededor del palacio. —Fijó su vista a su hijo que dormía profundamente y acarició levemente su cabello. — Lleva a mi hijo a su habitación. —Dijo dándose media vuelta.

— Pero, majestad. —De nuevo habló Shimada, carraspeando un poco. — No cree que sería mejor presentar al príncipe al pueblo, el niño que estaba con él parecía no tener idea de que era de la realeza.

— Si me permite opinar, majestad. Opino lo mismo que Shimada. Nadie del pueblo ha visto al príncipe, cuando salimos a buscarlo, nadie sabía que nos referíamos al príncipe cuando lo describimos. —Takinoue pensó en decir algo más, pero el rey lo interrumpió.

— Bueno, de eso me encargaré mañana. Por ahora solo llévenlo a su habitación y estén al pendiente de él. —Dijo finalmente y se encaminó a la habitación hasta llegar a su escritorio.

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia y salieron silenciosamente de la habitación. 

Al día siguiente desde que Tadashi se despertó vio que todos en el palacio parecían muy ajetreados, lo cual se le hizo bastante raro. Ya que solo cuando había visitas o su padre salía se ponía así, pero hoy no era un día así, lo que se le hizo raro.

— Shimada. —Jaló el pantalón del guardia real que se encontraba cerca de él. El nombrado volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede, príncipe Tadashi?

— ¿Por qué todos están tan apurados? ¿Qué pasa... Papá va a salir? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

— Al parecer sí, pero tú saldrás también con él. —Contestó con una sonrisa y alborotando el cabello al menor.

— ¡¿Voy a salir?! —Gritó emocionado y con brillo en los ojos, pues era su primera salida real y con su padre, estaba realmente feliz.

Una sirvienta llamó al príncipe diciendo que ocupaba cambiarse de ropa. Tadashi fue corriendo de inmediato, pues el guardia dijo que saldría eso significaba que pronto lo harían, estaba muy emocionado, por fin conocería el pueblo.

Realmente sentía que llevaba ropa como cualquier otro día, pantalones cortos, camisa y chaleco. La única diferencia que veía, es que llevaba saco de color verde y la sirvienta acercaba una pequeña corona a su cabeza, parecida a una tiara.

— Luces muy bien, príncipe. —Dijo la mujer mientras acomodaba los cabellos del niño y finalmente no se resistió y apretó la mejilla del príncipe.

Una vez terminado, salió de la habitación de la mano de la sirvienta para encontrarse con su padre en la puerta. Salieron escoltados de unos guardias y Tadashi en ningún momento podía quitar su sonrisa de su rostro, era la primera vez que saldría, era la primera vez que se subiría a una carroza, era la primera vez que vería el pueblo.

— ¿Emocionado, hijo? —Preguntó el rey una vez que se encontraban en la carroza.

Tadashi asintió fuertemente, haciendo que su corona se moviera un poco, la cual acomodó al instante. — ¡Sí, mucho! —Había brillo en sus ojos y su padre no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su hijo no dejaba de ver la ventana emocionado.

Cuando la carroza real llegó al pueblo todos los habitantes se empezaron a acercar curiosos, pues el rey iba a visitarlos regularmente, pero hace poco fue a visitarlos por lo que era raro que fuera tan pronto la otra visita, además de que llevaba más guardias de lo normal, lo que ocasionó más curiosidad.

Finalmente la carroza aparcó en un pequeño kiosko que era asignado para dar avisos importantes. El primero en salir fue el rey, que en cuanto lo vieron los habitantes hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

Tadashi salió después que su padre y vio que todos los ojos se posaban sobre él, lo que lo hizo sentir nervioso y rápidamente fue hasta donde estaba su padre poniéndose detrás de él. Todos en el pueblo estaban asombrados, ¿aquel niño era el príncipe? Pues era la viva imagen de su madre. Por lo que los ojos de confusión, pasaron de asombro, a finalmente alegría.

Tsukishima se encontraba junto con su madre y hermano de compras, todo era normal y tranquilo, cuando de pronto se escuchó una carroza realmente cerca. El menor de los Tsukishimas volteó y vio que la carroza se ponía cerca de un kiosko.

— Mamá, ¿qué hace esa carroza ahí? —Dijo señalando lo mencionado.

— ¡Kei, señalar es malo! —Dijo regañando a su hijo y luego volteando al lugar mencionado. — Es la carroza real, debe ser el rey.

— ¡¿El rey?! ¡Hay que ir! —Akiteru dijo emocionado mientras salía corriendo hasta donde estaba la multitud.

Kei y su madre no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo. En cuanto el rey salió del carruaje Kei vio que todos hicieron una reverencia ante el rey por lo que hizo lo mismo. Sabía que se tenía que hacer, pero como era la primera vez que lo veía, no estaba acostumbrado.

Después de eso, alguien más parecía salir del carruaje, haciendo que todos empezaran a susurrar. Y cuando finalmente del carruaje salió un niño, todo se quedó en silencio como por un minuto.

Tsukishima se quedó asombrado, pues entonces sí tenía razón, el Yamaguchi que vio ayer, era el Yamaguchi que su madre dijo que pertenecía a la realeza.

— Es idéntico a ella. —Susurró su madre con una sonrisa algo nostálgica y enternecida.

— ¿A quién? —Preguntó curioso.

— A la reina... A su mamá. —Dijo sin apartar la vista del príncipe.

Tsukishima volvió su vista a Yamaguchi, él no conoció a la reina, pero todos alrededor parecían decir que era idéntico a ella. Aún así, no podía creer que aquel niño que le dijo que era genial, fuera el mismo príncipe.

Lo observó fijamente, todos lo observaban fijamente, por lo que notó como parecía ponerse nervioso al tratar de esconderse detrás de su padre.

— Querido pueblo. —Finalmente habló el rey. — Después de mucho tiempo ha llegado el momento de que conozcan a mi primogénito. Sé que los hice esperar durante mucho tiempo y me siento realmente apenado por eso, ha sido muy difícil desde la partida de mi amada esposa y siempre lo pospuse. —El rey contuvo la respiración unos segundos, para finalmente tragar en seco y volver hablar. — Pero estoy seguro que ella hubiera deseado que todo el pueblo conociera y le diera amor a nuestro hijo. —Dijo con una sonrisa. — Así que, habitantes de Karasuno. Les presento a el príncipe Tadashi.

Cuando Yamaguchi escuchó su nombre se encogió de hombros y dio un paso al frente quedando a lado de su padre. Vio como todos le hacían una reverencia lo que lo hizo sentir incómodo, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente del palacio le hiciera reverencias, pero no personas ajenas a él; como el niño de ayer, no le hizo ninguna reverencia ni se refirió a él como príncipe.

Y cuando se acordó de aquel niño, empezó a buscarlo entre la multitud para ver si lograba verlo, y lo hizo. Quería saludarlo, pero su padre dijo que como era su primera visita, él hablaría y saludaría. Por lo que sé contuvo de saludarlo con la mano y solo le sonrió.

Tsukishima no podía creer que Yamaguchi le estuviera sonriendo, sabía que debía referirse a él como príncipe, pero no lo conoció como un príncipe, sino como un niño más, por lo que ahora que sabía que lo era, se le hacía un poco difícil. No sabía qué hacer, si regresar la sonrisa, ignorarlo, hacer como que no lo vio, pero sería grosero ya que era el príncipe.

— ¡El príncipe está viendo hacia nosotros! —Dijo Akiteru emocionado y con la intención de saludarlo con la mano.

Cosa que fue evitada por su madre al instante. — Akiteru, no. Es grosero saludar así a alguien de la realeza.

Tsukishima se distrajo con la acción de su hermano y cuando volvió su vista a Tadashi, vio como éste bajaba del kiosko junto con su padre y se acercaban a unos habitantes.


	3. Chapter 3

Tadashi creyó que después de la primera salida oficial al pueblo con su padre, sería el inicio de un montón de salidas, pero tal parece que se equivocó. Pues después de esa salida, no volvieron a salir para nada, no había noticias de que saldría o visitaría el pueblo. Lo único que Yamaguchi sabía era que alrededor del palacio se estaban poniendo muros, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño y al preguntar por ellos, nadie le decía la razón.

Ahora tenía 13 años y sentía que las cosas iban empeorando. Había muros alrededor del palacio, sentía que cada vez habían más guardias y solo iba al pueblo una vez al año, sentía que solo iba para que el pueblo viera que estaba vivo y luego tenía que regresar a estar encerrado. 

El único lugar que le gustaba y no se sentía tan observado era el jardín, seguía siendo su lugar favorito. 

De nuevo era la visita anual al pueblo, al principio le emocionaba salir aunque fuera una vez al pueblo, pero empezaba a darle tristeza. Porque por más que disfrutara estar ahí, sabía que tendría que volver y esperar todo un año para volver a salir. Se alistó y se colocó la corona que seguía pareciendo tiara y fueron camino al pueblo.  
Al llegar era como todos los años, bajaba de la carroza con una sonrisa, los habitantes le daban una reverencia y se quedaba a lado de su padre mientras daba anuncios y avisos acerca del reino, mientras él solo se quedaba a un lado en completo silencio.

Desde que se presentó oficialmente el príncipe al pueblo, Tsukishima cada año iba a verlo. A veces iba al lugar donde lo encontró por primera vez para ver si lo miraba, pero nada.  Así que se conformaba con verlo una vez junto con los demás habitantes, pero cada año que pasaba, sentía que Yamaguchi se miraba más triste; sonreía, pero ya no sonreía con el mismo brillo como la primera vez que estuvo ahí.   
Al igual que el rey, era muy atento con todos los habitantes, pero por alguna razón se miraba apagado.

— El príncipe es muy lindo. —La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. — Es triste que no hayamos podido interactuar con él, apuesto a que nos llevaríamos muy bien. —Dijo cerrando los ojos y asintiendo a sí mismo, dándose la razón.

— ¿Y por qué crees eso? —Preguntó burlón Kei. 

Akiteru por su parte solo alzó los hombros. — No lo sé, es una corazonada. —El mayor abrió los ojos otra vez y fijó su vista al príncipe y al rey. — Sabes, hace tiempo había pensado en unirme a la guardia real. 

— ¿A la guardia real? —Repitió mientras volteaba a verlo con su cejas fruncidas en señal de confusión. 

El mayor asintió. — Lo pensé, pero no creo que lo haga... Escuché por ahí que los reclutan entre los 17 y 27 años, estoy en la edad. Pero papá dice que como el mayor tengo que trabajar en el campo con él. — Volteó con su hermano. — Tal vez tú podrías unirte a la guardia, cada vez reclutan más y más, no entiendo porque. —Lo último lo dijo confundido. 

— ¿Y por qué me uniría a la guardia real? —Preguntó fingiendo desinterés viendo a su hermano de reojo.

— ¿No quieres? —Preguntó con sorpresa. — Creí que estabas interesado, como últimamente pareces muy atento a las visitas reales, creí que querías unirte.

Tsukishima se quedó callado, ¿quería unirse? ¿Era cierto que parecía interesado en las visitas reales? Él no lo veía así, sentía que algo andaba mal con Yamaguchi y le preocupaba, pues después de todo era el príncipe, era normal preocuparse, ¿no?

— Si le digo a mamá que quiero unirme a la guardia real, ¿cómo crees que reaccione? —Preguntó de la nada, sorprendiendo al mayor.

— Supongo que bien, yo cuando le comenté, me dijo que no habría problema. Pero papá estaba en completo desacuerdo.

— ¿Y cómo crees que reaccione papá?

— Probablemente mejor de lo que lo hizo conmigo, los padres son más estrictos con el mayor, ¿sabes? Por lo que probablemente a ti sí te dejen ser guardia. —Dijo revolviéndole el cabello mientras le daba una sonrisa. — Además siento que tú tienes el talento para eso.

— ¿Talento? ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó al no entender a qué se refería. 

— Tienes el talento de alejar a cualquier persona. —Contestó burlón y abrazó a su hermano por los hombros. 

Kei solo bufó y rodó los ojos, pues no podía negarlo. 

Yamaguchi bufó cansado al llegar a casa, pues cada vez que volvía se sentía peor, recordaba que tenía que estar encerrado.

— Tadashi, hijo. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su padre acercándose a él y posando un brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo.

El pecoso apretó los labios y vio a su padre que lo miraba claramente preocupado. — ¿Papá, por qué no puedo salir? —Se atrevió a preguntar el moreno. 

El rey soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar con su hijo por el palacio. — Afuera es muy peligroso, hijo.

— Siempre dices eso. —Hizo un puchero al escuchar esa respuesta, siempre era lo mismo.

El rey vio que claramente esa respuesta molestó a su hijo, por lo que detuvo su caminata frente a un gran ventanal que daba vista al jardín. — Tadashi. —Soltó un gran y pesado suspiro antes de continuar hablando. — ¿Has escuchado la historia de tu madre y yo, verdad? —Lo miró de reojo y vio como este asentía, aunque claro que iba a decir que sí, si él mismo se la había contado. 

— Tu madre y yo sufrimos mucho cuando éramos jóvenes, pero al final nos casamos y cuando creí que las cosas por fin serían perfectas... Tu madre se fue. —Dijo mirando fijamente al patio, pero a la vez era como si mirara a la nada. — Soy un rey, Tadashi. Pero tú madre y tú es lo único que realmente me importa en la vida. Tu madre ya no está con nosotros y no quiero perderte a ti también. —Finalizó viendo a su hijo directo a los ojos.

Yamaguchi sintió dolor en cada una de las palabras, su padre era muy alegre y cariñoso con él, pero ahora parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. — No me perderás, papá. —Dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

Tadashi suspiró en el abrazo, no era a lo que quería llegar, pero al menos lograba comprender un poco la situación. Sabía que su madre murió en un accidente cuando fue a solas al pueblo, solo iban el chofer y ella cuando trágicamente hubo un accidente que le costó la vida. Era obvio que su padre temía que le pasara algo y que por eso tenía prohibido salir si no era con él, pero aún así, esperaba que su padre cambiara su manera de pensar.   



	4. Chapter 4

— Príncipe Tadashi, el rey dice que saldrán al pueblo a mediodía, me pidió que le avisara para que esté listo. —Habló uno de los guardias reales cuando vio al príncipe caminar por el pasillo.

— Gracias. —Yamaguchi le sonrió y el guardia hizo una ligera reverencia para luego dar la media vuelta. — ¡Espera, Daichi! —El nombrado se detuvo al instante y miró al príncipe. — Puedes decirle a Sugawara que vaya a mi habitación.

Daichi solo sonrió. — Claro, yo le digo. —De nuevo hizo esa ligera reverencia que parecía más bien una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó.

Yamaguchi empezó a caminar a su habitación, su padre parecía que estaba avanzando poco a poco con respecto a dejarlo salir, antes solo lo sacaba una vez al año y ahora que tenía 17 cada vez que iba al pueblo lo llevaba con él, aún no tiene permitido salir solo o con alguien que no fuera su padre, pero avanzó de salir solo una vez al año, a salir cada vez que el rey lo hacía, lo cual era bastante ya que su padre suele ser muy cercano a los habitantes. 

No sabía el motivo de la visita, pero cual sea que fuese, le alegraba volver a salir.

Entró a su habitación y después de unos segundos apareció Sugawara con una sonrisa. — Príncipe, Tadashi. —Saludó alegremente mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Ya les he dicho que no es necesario que me digan príncipe o majestad, con que me digan Tadashi o Yamaguchi está bien. —Quiso decir en tono de regaño, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Sugawara.

El cual también sonrió ante ese comentario. — No puedo hablarte así, es grosero hablarle así a las figuras de autoridad.

Yamaguchi se sentía muy cómodo con los nuevos guardias y sirvientes que llegaron hace un año, en especial con los jóvenes, pues Yamaguchi no había convivido con nadie de su edad o cercano a su edad y a pesar de que los empleados no eran de su misma edad, solo eran unos cuantos años mayor que él, por lo que lo hacía sentir lo más cercano a unos amigos.

— Suga, ¿sabes a qué se debe la visita al pueblo? —Preguntó Yamaguchi mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba como Sugawara empezaba a buscar en su armario ropa para la visita.

— Mmmh... No lo sé. —Se detuvo unos segundos y entrecerró los ojos, recordando algo. — Estamos en abril, por estas fechas yo solicité unirme a trabajar aquí, tal vez vayan a reclutar nuevos empleados. —Dijo volviendo a lo que hacía.

— ¿Necesitamos empleados? —Preguntó curioso, pues él no tenía idea de eso.

— No realmente, al menos empleados de servicio y cocina... Creo que los que más solicitan son guardias.

— ¿Guardias? ¿Por qué?

— Ser un guardia real no es sencillo. —Dijo por fin sacando un atuendo del armario y entregándoselo al moreno. — Daichi me dijo que muchos solicitan, pero cuando ven lo que realmente es el trabajo, lo abandonan.

— ¿Es muy difícil ser guardia? —Preguntó mientras tomaba la ropa y caminaba a un pequeño vestidor que había en su habitación.

— Difícil no creo... Es más bien cansado, ser guardia implica estar entregado completamente al palacio y la realeza, prácticamente están encerrados aquí y muchos no toleran eso... A diferencia de los sirvientes y cocineros, ellos no pueden salir a menos que el rey lo autorice.

Yamaguchi rió internamente, pues él había estado encerrado en este palacio desde que nació, pero decidió mejor no decir nada y terminó de ponerse la ropa. Una vez que salió Sugawara arregló unos detalles y finalmente salieron de la habitación. 

Al llegar al pueblo vio que su padre no hacía el mismo discurso acerca de cómo estaba el pueblo, sino que solo se acercaba a comerciantes. Yamaguchi se quedó con dos guardias que recibían hojas de algunos habitantes, las vio de reojo y vio que eran solicitudes, Sugawara tenía razón.

— Asahi, ¿cómo es que se aceptan a los que trabajarán en el palacio? —Preguntó a uno de los guardias que estaba más cerca, ya que Daichi estaba ocupado dando información a los habitantes.

El nombrado volteó a verlo. — Mmmh... Pues en el caso de los guardias, los que solicitan unirse tienen que ir al palacio para ver si tienen la fuerza y capacidad para ser uno. Los que pasan las pruebas físicas son llevados con el rey para una entrevista y finalmente tienen una semana de prueba, pasando todo eso ya eres un guardia real. —Dijo mientras sus ojos miraban hacia arriba a la izquierda, recordando como fue cuando él solicitó unirse. — Eso es cuando quieres ser guardia, para otros puestos no lo sé. —Dijo algo apenado y sonriendo un poco.

— ¿Es difícil para ti ser guardia? —Recordó lo que dijo Sugawara acerca de los guardias y se sentía un poco mal al respecto.

— Para nada. —Asahi respondió con una sonrisa. — Para algunos sí, pero para mí esta bien, la paga es realmente buena y con eso ayudo a mi familia.

Yamaguchi apretó los labios haciendo que se hiciera un pequeño puchero, ¿era difícil o fácil ser guardia? A este punto ya no lo sabía.

Tsukishima se encontraba en el palacio a primera hora del día, después de haber entregado la solicitud a uno de los guardias, este le dijo que debían ir al palacio para iniciar con lo que serían las pruebas.

Realmente no miraba ser guardia la gran cosa, pero su hermano insistió desde aquella vez, además tenía entendido que los guardias vivían en el castillo y él realmente ya no quería vivir en casa con su molesto hermano.

Logró pasar las pruebas físicas y ahora el momento de la entrevista con el rey, a decir verdad no estaba nervioso como la mayoría de los que se encontraban alrededor, cuando llegó su turno, el mismo guardia que recibió su solicitud lo encaminó con el rey. Una vez dentro de la habitación hizo una reverencia y el rey le hizo una seña para que se sentara en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

— Tsukishima Kei, eres el primer Tsukishima que quiere ser guardia real. —Dijo el rey sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano. — ¿A qué se debe que quieras ser guardia? —Ahora sí levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del otro.

— Simplemente quiero ser guardia. —Respondió simple.

— Bueno, Daichi dijo que pasaste las pruebas y aparte tienes buen porte para ser guardia. —Volvió su vista a los papeles. —Tsukishima, ser guardia real no es una tarea fácil, implica sacrificar tu libertad para proteger el palacio y los que viven en él. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Eres demasiado joven, apenas tienes 17.

— Sí, estoy completamente seguro.

El rey solo suspiró. — Cada vez vienen más jóvenes... —Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo, pero Tsukishima alcanzó a escucharlo. — Bien, no diré más... Estarás a prueba una semana siendo un guardia, después de la semana dependiendo de tu desempeño podrás ser guardia real y harás un juramento de lealtad.


	5. Chapter 5

— Hey, Tsukishima. —Saludó alegremente Daichi al rubio, el cual solo movió la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchó. — Felicidades por ser oficialmente un guardia real, cuando te vi por primera vez tuve el presentimiento de que serías de los seleccionados. —Dijo amistosamente. — Bueno, todos en el castillo ya te conocen a excepción del príncipe, será mejor que te presente ante él. —Daichi empezó a caminar y Tsukishima solo se limitó a seguirlo.

— ¿Por qué el príncipe es el último al que me presentan? —Tsukishima no entendía esa lógica. Para él, lo lógico sería que fuera la realeza la que esté enterada primero de su presencia.

Daichi soltó un suspiro. — El rey es muy... Sobreprotector con el príncipe, por lo que a menos que ya seas un guardia oficial te puedes presentar con él.

Tsukishima no dijo más, ya sospechaba que el rey fuera sobreprotector con el príncipe. Pues las únicas veces que miraba al príncipe era en las visitas al pueblo y desde que estuvo en el palacio nunca se lo había encontrado ni una vez. 

¿Se preguntaba si Yamaguchi se acordaría de él? Él claro que lo hacía, pues lo ayudó sin saber que era de la realeza y cuando se enteró jamás pudo olvidarlo.

Caminaban por un pasillo cuando Daichi se detuvo, miró la dirección a donde veía Daichi y vio a Tadashi caminando con su padre, una señora desconocida y un chico castaño, tanto como la señora como el chico llevaban una corona, por lo que debían ser de la realeza.

— No sabía que hoy había visitas. Bueno, tendremos que posponer tu presentación. —Dijo dándose media vuelta y haciendo que el rubio igual la diera.

— ¿Quiénes eran ellos? —Preguntó volteando ligeramente la cabeza para volver a ver a los sujetos de hace rato, pero ya no estaban.

— La reina y el príncipe de Aoba Jōsai.

— ¡Pequitas, que alegría verte! No te veo desde que tenías 11. —El príncipe de Aoba Jōsai lo abrazó por los hombros una vez que se encontraban en el jardín. Pues los reyes se habían ido ya que tenían asuntos que atender y dejaron a los príncipes.

— No me digas pequitas, Oikawa. —Yamaguchi hizo un puchero, pero Oikawa jaló su mejilla.

— Y yo te he dicho que no me digas Oikawa, ¿es tan difícil decirme por mi nombre? —Soltó el abrazo y se sentó en una pequeña banca que tenía sombra de unos árboles, Yamaguchi lo imitó y se sentó a un lado de él.

— Bien, te llamaré por tu nombre. Pero espero que tú también me llames por el mío. —Oikawa solo asintió con la mirada desviada. — Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? —Preguntó el moreno volteando su cara y un poco su cuerpo a donde estaba el mayor, pareciendo que estaban frente a frente.

— Oh, mi mamá se va a casar. —Respondió simple e imitando al moreno, volteando su cabeza y ligeramente su cuerpo.

— ¿Se va a casar? —Repitió sorprendido. — ¿Con quién?

— No lo sé.

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! —No podía creer la simpleza y desinterés con la que Oikawa respondía a sus preguntas. Pues si su padre fuera el que se estuviera volviendo a casar, estaría realmente interesado y algo preocupado.

— No me importa, ¿sabes? Solo es un matrimonio por conveniencia, el hombre al parecer es un millonario. —Alzó los hombros.

Yamaguchi suspiró, no lograba entender esa mentalidad de casarse con conveniencia y matrimonios arreglados. Aunque bueno, su padre siempre estuvo en contra de ellos y su historia es muy conocida. — Aun así, ¿no tienes curiosidad por conocer sobre tu padrastro?

— Es un millonario, no está enamorado de mi madre, ella tampoco de él y tiene un hijo, ¿qué más necesito saber? —Arrancó una flor que está cerca de la banca y empezó a arrancar pétalo por pétalo bufando.

— Mientras sigas siendo el heredero legítimo no te importa nada, ¿verdad? —Preguntó divertido.

Oikawa sonrió ampliamente, pues era la verdad, seguía siendo el heredero del trono y mientras su padre no hiciera algo que desviara el rumbo de eso, no le importaba. — Así es, al principio me preocupó que aquel hombre tuviera un hijo, pero es menor que yo por lo que el heredero de la corona sigo siendo yo.

— Pero no puedes heredar la corona hasta que contraigas matrimonio y tu no pareces muy interesado en eso.

— Claro que sí. —Dijo tirando el tallo de la flor al piso. — Mi madre ya arregló un matrimonio con una chica, me casaré con ella y el trono será mío. —Dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo una pose triunfal.

A lo que Yamaguchi solo lo miró con las cejas alzadas, Oikawa era el único príncipe que conocía y esperaba que los príncipes de otros reinos no fueran como él. 

— ¿Y tú Tadashi? —Preguntó Oikawa arrancando otra flor, para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Yo qué? —Dijo confuso al no saber a qué se refería.

— ¿Con quién te vas a casar para heredar el trono? 

Yamaguchi parpadeó rápidamente ante esa pregunta, pues nunca había pensado en eso y su padre tampoco parecía interesado en tocar el tema. — No lo sé... Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sirvo para rey. —Desvió la mirada algo triste.

Oikawa observó el perfil de Yamaguchi unos segundos. — En ese caso, cásate con alguien de otro reino. —Cuando notó que el pecoso volteó a verlo con una mirada que expresaba confusión al no entenderlo, prosiguió. — Tu reino es muy pequeño, si te casas con un príncipe, tu reino será adquirido por ese príncipe y la responsabilidad del reino pasará a ser de ellos, no tuya.

— Eso suena a matrimonio arreglado y mi padre está en contra de ellos. 

— Oh, cierto. La bella historia de tu padre. —Dijo con un tono divertido. — Pues a menos que te cases con alguien que te guste o te cases con alguien que se haga cargo del reino, no tienes muchas alternativas. —Oikawa miró al palacio y vio que su madre y el padre de Yamaguchi parecían salir de la habitación, probablemente ya habían terminado de hablar y era momento de irse, así que se levantó seguido del moreno. 

— Sabes, mi reino ha querido tu reino desde hace mucho, no puedo casarme contigo porque ya estoy comprometido, ¿pero por qué no te casas con el que será mi hermano? Escuché que tiene tu edad.

Yamaguchi iba a objetar, decirle lo mismo de hace rato, que su padre estaba en contra de los matrimonios arreglados. Pero su padre lo llamó, tenían que despedir a los Oikawa.

Tadashi no podía dejar de pensar en el futuro, no se sentía capaz de ser un rey, no conocía mucho del reino, siempre que preguntaba algo le daban respuestas vacías y su padre no lo involucraba en asuntos realmente importantes, a este pasó realmente sería un rey terrible.

Una vez que los Oikawa se fueron, comenzó a caminar junto a su padre.

— Papá... —Llamó a su padre viéndolo de reojo y cuando vio que este lo miró en señal de que tenía su atención, tragó en seco y apretó los labios. — ¿Yo heredaré el trono? —La pregunta hizo que su padre se detuviera, por lo que él también lo hizo.

— Claro que sí, hijo. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

— Es solo que no sé nada sobre los asuntos del reino, ni siquiera conozco a otros reyes o príncipes. Mucho menos a otras personas, no tengo amigos, ¿cómo podré casarme y heredar el trono si siempre que salgo del palacio tiene que ser contigo? —Lo dijo, no supo cómo, pero lo dijo. Se sentía bien por decirlo, pero nervioso por lo que diría su padre, el cual lo estaba viendo con una mirada que no sabía cómo describir, no sabía si era enojo, sorpresa o tristeza.

— Tadashi, estás muy pequeño para los asuntos reales, cuando seas más grande te comentaré sobre todo... Por mientras, no te preocupes de eso y mucho menos pienses en casarte. —Dijo empezando a seguir con su camino, dejando a Yamaguchi atrás, el pecoso reaccionó y empezó a caminar detrás de su padre.

— Papá, ya no soy un niño y lo digo porque me preocupa ser un mal rey. Nuestro reino es pequeño y si no logró gobernarlo correctamente puede que lo lleve a la ruina, solo estoy preocu... —Pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

— ¡No serás un mal rey, Tadashi! —Su padre no detuvo el caminar, al contrario, empezó a caminar más rápido haciendo que Yamaguchi lo siguiera.

— Papá, ocupo saber sobre el reino, conocer gente. No puedo estar en el palacio para siemp-

— ¡Ya tuve suficiente! —Ahora si el rey se detuvo, como iba caminando muy rápido estaba bastante lejos de su hijo, el cual también se había detenido. — No quiero hablar de esto, vuelve a tu habitación. —De nuevo el rey volvió a caminar y cuando empezó a escuchar que su hijo lo estaba siguiendo, supo que tenía que hacer algo más. — Guardia, lleve a mi hijo a su habitación. —Pidió al primer guardia que vio, importándole poco si era nuevo o no, ni siquiera lo vio, solo al ver que tenía el uniforme lo ordenó.

— Pero papá...

— ¡Es una orden! —No dijo nada más, solo siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás.

Yamaguchi se quedó parado a mitad del pasillo viendo como el guardia parecía hacerle una seña para que lo siguiera, estaba tan desanimado que ni se molestó en verlo, solo caminaba detrás de él.

Ya cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación levantó ligeramente la cabeza y vio la espalda del guardia, era alto y rubio. Nunca había visto a un guardia rubio, probablemente era nuevo, hace rato que fueron al pueblo para nuevos guardias así que debía ser uno de ellos.

Cuando llegó la habitación el guardia abrió la puerta, Yamaguchi entró a la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta volteó a ver al guardia y cuando lo vio no pudo dejar de hacerlo, el rostro le era conocido, sentía que lo había visto en algún lado.

Tsukishima por su parte tampoco podía dejar de verlo, las pocas veces que tenía la oportunidad de ver a Yamaguchi había sido a lo lejos; el moreno lo miraba con una expresión que parecía mostrar confusión, ¿se acordaba de él?

— Tsukishima, ¿te estás presentando con el príncipe? —Preguntó a lo lejos Daichi cuando vio al rubio fuera de la habitación de Yamaguchi. Kei volteó con Daichi y asintió levemente, a lo que Daichi alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y siguió con su camino.

— ¿Tsukki...? —Yamaguchi habló con clara sorpresa y abriendo sus ojos para captar la atención del mayor y cuando la obtuvo no pudo evitar sonreír. 

El rubio volteó de nuevo con Yamaguchi al escuchar aquello y cuando lo hizo, el menor lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, parecía muy feliz, así que solo pudo sonreír de vuelta. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio eres tú? —Dijo acercándose a él y viéndole de arriba abajo.

— Claro que soy yo. —Dijo sarcásticamente, pero aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

Yamaguchi no podía dejar de sonreír, con razón se le hacía tan familiar, pues si fue el niño que lo ayudó y la única persona con la que ha hablado de su edad. — No creí que te volvería a ver, ¿desde cuándo eres guardia? ¿No es muy pesado ser guardia para ti? ¿Por qué no me saludaste antes? Por cierto, jamás te agradecí por ayudarme ese día. —Yamaguchi habló muy rápido debido a lo emocionado que estaba, incluso levantó sus brazos pero los junto sobre su pecho y apretó sus puños, quería abrazarlo, pero no, si alguien lo miraba podía decirle a su padre y no sabía como reaccionaría.

— Tsukishima, puedes venir a la puerta principal. —La voz de un guardia hizo que ambos voltearan a la dirección de donde provenía, para luego cuando volvieron a verse darse una sonrisa tímida.

— Es mejor que vayas. —Dijo Yamaguchi con una sonrisa triste, quería hablar más con él, pero probablemente estaba ocupado. Solo vió como Tsukishima le hacía una reverencia y se marchaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Yamaguchi se encontraba en el jardín aburrido, el otro día había visto a Tsukishima pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, como era nuevo le estaban enseñando muchas cosas acerca del palacio.

— ¡Tadashi, aquí estás! —La voz de su padre lo hizo voltear y vio que se dirigía hasta donde estaba él.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Hoy es la boda de la reina Oikawa, así que me iré en la tarde y probablemente llegue mañana. Los guardias Shimada y Takinoue irán conmigo, así que pedí al guardia Daichi que esté a cargo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No iré yo a la boda? —Abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa al escuchar aquello, el otro día fue la reina Oikawa a invitar a su padre a una boda, por lo que creyó que él también iría.

— Claro que no, ir a otro reino es demasiado, te quedarás aquí. —Dijo sin esperar respuesta, dándose la vuelta y marchándose lo más pronto posible antes de que su hijo refutara.  
  


El padre de Tadashi ya se había ido, a decir verdad tuvo algo de esperanza en que su padre lo llevaría, que ingenuo fue. Estaba muy aburrido caminando por todo el palacio buscando algo que hacer cuando vio a Tsukishima que estaba rondando igual que él, probablemente haciendo guardia.

— ¡Tsukki! —Dijo saludando mientras se acercaba a él.

El rubio al oír que lo llamaban volteó, cuando vio que se trataba de Yamaguchi no pudo esconder su sorpresa. — ¿Estás aquí? Creí que habías ido con tu papá. —Habló una vez que el moreno ya estaba cerca de él.

Yamaguchi solo soltó un pesado suspiro. — Yo igual creí que iba a ir. —Dijo cerrando sus ojos, quejándose un poco.

— Príncipe, ¿qué hace por aquí? ¿Necesita algo? —La voz del guardia Daichi a sus espaldas hizo que tanto como Yamaguchi y Tsukishima voltearan a verlo.

— A-ah... Solo iba al jardín y le pedía al guardia que me acompañara... Ya sabes, ocupan saber donde estoy. —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras jalaba discretamente la camisa del rubio para que le siguiera el juego. Tsukishima al notarlo, solo pudo asentir, no entendía lo que pasaba pero decidió seguirlo.

— Está bien, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme. —Dio una reverencia y siguió con su camino.

Yamaguchi cuando notó que se marchó dio un suspiro de alivio y volteó a mirar al rubio. -— Vamos al jardín, Tsukki. —El moreno empezó a caminar y Tsukishima fue detrás de él, pues después de todo era su trabajo estar con él.

Al llegar al jardín Yamaguchi sonrió, era el único lugar en el palacio que lo hacía sentir libre, empezó a caminar por el jardín con el rubio a lado de él. — ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí? —Además quería aprovechar para hablar con el de lentes.

— No mucho, el mismo día que te llevé a tu habitación iba a presentarme oficialmente como un guardia. —Dijo mirando de reojo al moreno, el cual no despegaba la vista de las flores.

— Me alegra que estés aquí, Tsukki... —Susurró para sí mismo. — Por cierto, jamás te agradecí por ayudarme aquella vez. — Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

— Eso no fue nada, estabas llorando y no podía dejarte solo... — Desvió la mirada cuando notó que el moreno lo miraba, sentía algo de vergüenza y no sabía porque. — Además, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras un príncipe? — Volvió su mirada al moreno ya más relajado.

Yamaguchi alzó los hombros. — No lo miré necesario, era solo un niño como para andar presentándome como un príncipe... Incluso hoy en día todavía me cuesta trabajo. — Sonrió apenado rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta? Todos en el pueblo te reconocen como tal. — Preguntó curioso, pues la reacción de Yamaguchi era algo rara.

— Soy un príncipe pero no sé nada del pueblo ni como gobernar, además siempre estoy en el palacio, las únicas veces que salgo es para ir al pueblo y ni siquiera hablo mucho con los habitantes, mi papá es el que siempre se encarga de todo... —Dijo triste y agachando un poco la mirada, cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía mal, pero cuando lo decía en voz alta era peor, se sentía tan patético.

— Dices que tu padre es el que hace todo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vas tú solo al pueblo? — No estaba seguro de que hacer para animarlo, no era bueno en esas cosas, pero esperaba que hablar sirviera de algo.

— Si pudiera hacerlo claro que lo haría. — Suspiró con pesadez y volteó a ver al rubio, el cual lo miraba atentamente. — Tsukki, soy como un prisionero. No puedo salir del castillo a menos que sea con mi papá.

Tsukishima se quedó callado, pues ahora que lo recordaba era cierto, solo había visto a Yamaguchi en el pueblo acompañado de su padre. — ¿No puedes ir acompañado de un guardia?

El moreno negó con la cabeza. — Por ejemplo, si te pido que me lleves al pueblo, tú como guardia ocupas avisar al guardia a cargo. Y los guardias a cargo tienen la orden de denegar cualquier petición que tenga que ver con que yo salga.

— ¿...Por qué no puedes salir? — Tenía mucha curiosidad, tenía sus sospechas pues después de todo, todos conocen la historia de cuán deprimido estuvo el rey después de la muerte de su esposa.

— Mi papá tiene miedo de que algo me pase. —Se detuvo frente a una pequeña fuente en medio del jardín. — Hasta cierto punto puedo entenderlo... Digo, no tengo hermanos y solo tengo a mi papá como mi familia y él solo me tiene a mí. —Dijo con tristeza.

— Pero eso no quiere decir que tu padre tenga derecho a no dejarte salir solo porque tiene miedo. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido, no podía creer que el rey fuera tan infantil respecto a ese tema.

Yamaguchi volteó a verlo sorprendido, era la primera persona que le decía eso; pues cada vez que hablaba con un sirviente o guardia le daba la razón a su padre. — Me alegra que estés aquí, Tsukki. —Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Tsukishima lo miró con las cejas fruncidas debido a la sorpresa. — ¿Por qué?

— Porque no le das la razón a mi padre... Aunque suena un poco mal si lo digo así. —Dijo riendo tímidamente.   
  


— Tsukki, acompáñame al jardín.

Se había hecho una costumbre, cada vez que Yamaguchi quería ir al jardín pedía específicamente que fuera el guardia Tsukishima el que lo acompañara, quedándose platicando con él todas las tardes.

— ¿En serio tu hermano también quería ser guardia? —Preguntó Yamaguchi sorprendido, ambos se encontraban en la banca que estaba en el jardín, Tsukishima le había hablado acerca de su familia.

— Sí, pero parece que ahora se alegra de no haberlo hecho, al parecer le gusta trabajar en el campo. —Dijo recordando el berrinche que hizo su hermano diciendo que quería ser guardia y luego hizo berrinche por querer trabajar en el campo. — Es como un niño pequeño y eso que él es mayor que yo. —Soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera hablando de un niño hiperactivo al cual no puede controlar.

— Pero debe ser divertido. —Rió Yamaguchi, pues él no tenía hermanos, por lo que no estaba en posición de quejarse sobre si los hermanos son molestos o ruidosos.

— Yo creo que ser hijo único es mil veces mejor. —En cambio el rubio no compartía la misma opinión que el moreno. — ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu papá? —Cambió de tema, no sabía si era lo mejor, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo iban las cosas con Tadashi y su padre, pues realmente quería verlo feliz.

— Igual que siempre... —Soltó un suspiro, pues realmente por más que hablaba con su papá no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. — Pero el otro día me dijo que la reina Oikawa vendría, al parecer tiene un nuevo hijo debido a que se volvió a casar... Pero es algo raro... —Recordó la última plática que tuvo con su padre, la cual se desvió por completo a la reina Oikawa y su nuevo hijo, es decir no le sorprendía que su padre hablara de eso, lo que le sorprendía era la insistencia.

— ¿Por qué raro? —Tsukishima al ver que lo dijo bastante confundido, se le hizo extraño.

— Es solo que... Papá parece muy interesado en que conozca al nuevo príncipe de Aoba Jōsai, nunca le había importado que conociera a otros príncipes. Incluso la primera vez que conocí al príncipe Tooru me mantenía a dos metros de él. —Dijo divertido recordando el gracioso suceso, Tooru queriendo abrazarlo y su padre alejándolo de él. — No sé porqué parece tan interesado en que lo conozca... A menos que... —Susurró lo último para sí mismo, de nuevo se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos, tenía una teoría del porque, pero realmente no creía que fuera eso.

— ¿A menos qué...? —Pero el rubio si alcanzó a escucharlo y realmente él también tenía intriga por saber.

Yamaguchi volteó a verlo y frunció un poco los labios. — Que quiera que me relacione con él. —Con Tsukishima era la única persona que podía ser honesto y decir lo que pasaba por su mente, pues si se lo decía a otro guardia o sirviente solo le diría que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

— Te refieres... ¿A casarte con él? —Preguntó estupefacto, pues realmente lo tomó por sorpresa aquello. — Creí que habías dicho que tu padre estaba en contra de los matrimonios arreglados.

— Lo está. —Le dio la razón al rubio. — No creo que me obligue a casarme con él, pero siento como si me estuviera presentando a un posible candidato.

— ¿Y cuándo verás a ese príncipe? —Fingió un tono normal, pero se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad.

— Hoy en la tarde... —Dijo algo decaído y desviando la mirada.

— ¿No quieres conocerlo?

— No es que no quiera... Me agrada el hecho de que conoceré a otro príncipe, pero siento que mi papá tiene otras intenciones cuando lo conozca. Desde que regresó de la boda de la reina no deja de hablarme de él, dice que es alto, serio, guapo y de buen porte, perfecto para ser un rey.... ¿Soy solo yo o suenan indirectas a que quiere que lo considere como un pretendiente? —Dijo volteando a ver el rubio incrédulo, pues su padre nunca, nunca le había hablado de otros príncipes y mucho menos de buena manera.

— Bueno, bueno... No podemos sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas cuando todavía ni lo has visto. —Trató de ser lógico, aunque estaba de acuerdo, su mamá varias veces decía cosas como esas, hablando de chicas muy bien de ellas diciendo que serían buen partido... Lograba entenderlo en cierto punto.

— Eso quiero creer... Pero...

— Príncipe, Tadashi. —Daichi lo interrumpió llegando hasta donde estaban.

— La reina Oikawa está llegando, su padre quiere que vaya a la entrada para recibirla. Tsukishima, ¿puedes ir con él? Yo tengo que estar en la entrada de afuera. —Pidió Daichi y cuando vio que el rubio asintió se marchó.

— Ni siquiera sé lo que va a pasar, pero estoy muy nervioso. —Habló el moreno susurrándole a Tsukishima una vez que ya se encontraban caminando a la puerta.

— Tu siempre estás nervioso, solo relájate. —Le habló de igual manera susurrándole, pues ya estaban cerca de la entrada donde estaba el rey.

Yamaguchi al llegar a la entrada se puso a un lado de su padre mientras Tsukishima se quedó a lo lejos junto con un par de guardias.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron dando la llegada a la reina Oikawa con otros cuatro jóvenes que Yamaguchi no conocía, se le hizo un poco extraño que Tooru no viniera con él, pero bueno, Tooru ya estaba comprometido. Aún así, era obvio quien era el príncipe por la corona que llevaba, un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, con una mirada muy profunda.

— Rey Yamaguchi. —Habló la reina Oikawa una vez que ya estaban cerca de ellos, dirigiéndose primero al rey y luego volteando a Tadashi sonriéndole. — Les quiero presentar a mi hijo. El príncipe Kageyama Tobio.


	7. Chapter 7

— Tadashi, la reina y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir, ¿por qué no te quedas con el príncipe Tobio y se hacen cercanos? —Dijo el padre de Tadashi con una inocente sonrisa mientras prácticamente lo empujaba hasta que quedara frente a el pelinegro. No esperó respuesta de su hijo y simplemente se fue.

Yamaguchi volteó con su padre para pedir una explicación, pero su padre prácticamente huyó. Rendido volvió su vista a donde estaba el pelinegro, el cual lo miraba fijamente y lo hizo temblar un poco. — H-hola... —Trató de sonar alegre, pero estaba demasiado asustado y nervioso por la mirada feroz de aquel chico.

— ¿Hay algún lugar privado en el palacio? Ocupo hablar contigo. —Habló Kageyama serio mirando fijamente al moreno.

— A-ah sí, podemos ir a una habitación. —Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues le intimidaba el príncipe Tobio  
Su padre no mencionó en ningún momento que fuera tan intimidante el nuevo hijo de la señora Oikawa.

— Bien. —De la nada apareció un chico bajito y pelinaranja poniéndose a lado del pelinegro. — Él es mi sirviente personal, espero que no te moleste.

— Para nada... —Yamaguchi buscó con la mirada a Tsukishima y cuando lo encontró con la cabeza le hizo señas para que se acercara, el rubio confundido se acercó. — Él es Tsukishima, él es mi guardia, espero tampoco te moleste. —El pelinegro negó y los cuatro empezaron a caminar, la razón por la que Yamaguchi llamó a Tsukishima es porque tenía miedo de Kageyama, quería mínimo tener a alguien de confianza cerca. — ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —Preguntó rompiendo el hielo, pues desde que los cuatro empezaron a caminar nadie decía nada.

— Es... —Kageyama miró discretamente a su sirviente y luego al guardia de Yamaguchi, aunque ninguno de los dos lo estaba viendo, podía sentir que estaban atentos. — Un asunto privado y personal.  
  
  


Cuando llegaron a una habitación, pidieron al guardia y al sirviente que esperaran afuera, los cuales no objetaron y se pusieron del otro lado de la pared a esperar.

— Seré directo, Tadashi. —El primero en hablar fue el pelinegro una vez que se encontraban a solas en la habitación, el moreno estaba sentado y el de ojos azules se encontraba recargado en el escritorio cruzado de brazos. — Nuestros padres quieren que nos casemos. —Dijo en un tono tan monótono que no parecía serio.

Yamaguchi se sorprendió, no por lo que dijo, porque honestamente ya lo veía venir; se sorprendió por el modo en que lo dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Los escuché hablar el día de la boda... Y probablemente ahora mismo están discutiendo de lo mismo.

— Vaya... Lo sospechaba, pero ahora que lo confirmo no sé cómo reaccionar. —Volteó con el mayor, el cual tenía una cara de serenidad, lo que hizo que sus cejas se alzaran debido a la confusión. — ¿No estás preocupado por esto?

— ¿Por qué debería? —Ladeó la cabeza.

Yamaguchi volteó a verlo incrédulo, ¿era en serio? — Tu nueva madre quiere que te cases con alguien que acabas de conocer, ¿no te importa?

El azabache alzó los hombros. — No realmente... Además, eres lindo.

El pecoso no podía creerlo, creía que Oikawa era el único descarado, pero parece que se equivocó. — ¿En serio nos van a obligar a casarnos...? —Volvió a preguntar, pues no podía creerlo, su padre estaba en contra de los matrimonios arreglados, no podía obligarlo... ¿Verdad?

— No es seguro... Tu padre parece estar en contra de los matrimonios arreglados, pero a la vez está muy interesado en que nos conozcamos y nos llevemos bien.

— ¿Y tú estás bien con esto?

— Ya te lo dije, no tengo problema. —Miró fijamente al moreno, el cual parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. — Si estás en contra de esto, será mejor que seas claro con tu padre, él parece decidido a que nos llevemos bien. —Yamaguchi igual lo miró, al principio cuando lo vio le dio miedo, pero ahora que estaba hablando con él, era muy agradable y calmado. — Aunque no sé, ¿estás completamente seguro de que quieres rechazarme?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó frunciendo las cejas en señal de confusión.

— Tu reino es muy pequeño y si no se gobierna de la manera correcta podría desaparecer, si nos casamos tu reino pasa a estar bajo la protección de Aoba Jōsai y ya no tendrías que preocuparte de nada... —Habló relajado y con los hombros algo alzados como si no hubiera dicho algo realmente serio. — Eso fue lo que me dijo la reina Oikawa.

Tadashi no podía creerlo, incluso Kageyama que apenas se volvió príncipe ya estaba más involucrado en los temas reales que él que ya llevaba siendo príncipe 17 años. Pero tenía razón, si no se casaba con algún príncipe, la responsabilidad del reino sería suya y no se sentía con la capacidad de hacerlo. — Necesito tiempo para pensarlo...

Si era honesto, no podía aceptar lo que Kageyama dijo acerca de que se casaran, pero tampoco podía negarlo. El pelinegro por su parte solo asintió, pues no era urgente una respuesta, además solo avisó lo que probablemente su padre le diría.  
  
  


Finalmente la reina Oikawa y el príncipe Kageyama se habían marchado, Yamaguchi quería ir a su habitación, quería pensar en lo que dijo Tobio, pero su padre lo detuvo ya que quería hablar con él, Yamaguchi tenía un presentimiento de que lo mismo que escuchó de el pelinegro ahora lo escucharía de la boca de su padre. Y tuvo razón, no le dijo que tenía que casarse con Kageyama, pero daba indirectas de que debía intentar llevarse bien con él.

— ¿Quieres que me case con él? —Preguntó inconscientemente, de un momento a otro se desconectó de la charla con su padre y pensó en voz alta, cuando se dio cuenta levantó la vista con su padre percatándose de lo que dijo.

El padre de Yamaguchi volteó a verlo con sorpresa, se quedó callado para luego carraspear un poco. — Sabes que estoy en contra de los matrimonios arreglados, así que no te voy a obligar a casarte con él... Pero me gustaría que lo consideraras como una opción. —Volteó con su hijo. Yamaguchi al ver la cara casi suplicante de su padre se sintió mal. — Solo pasa un tiempo con él y si no te convence lo descartaremos, no te obligaré a nada. 

Yamaguchi se escabulló al jardín sin avisar a ningún guardia, era de noche y quería estar solo. Quería pensar en lo que habló con Tobio y con su padre, algo en él decía que no era correcto casarse con Kageyama porque apenas lo acababa de conocer, pero otra parte de él, decía que no era mal chico y tal vez era lo mejor para el reino y para él.

— ¿Por qué suspiras tanto? —El moreno sobresaltó y giró su cabeza, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a alguien acercarse, cuando vio que se trataba de Tsukishima se relajó. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó poniéndose a un lado del moreno, pues parecía algo desanimado.

El pecoso lo miró de reojo, si fuera otro guardia el que le estuviera preguntando probablemente diría que no era nada. — ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que sentía que mi padre quería que me relacionara con el nuevo hijo de la reina Oikawa? —Cuando notó que el rubio asintió, soltó un suspiro. — Pues tenía razón, al parecer quiere que me case con él.

— Espera, ¿qué? —Sus ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa y tampoco pudo ocultar su tono de voz. — ¿Te vas a casar con Kageyama?

— No, no. —Rápidamente negó. — No me voy a casar con él. Pero él quiere que lo considere.

— Creí que estaba en contra de los matrimonios arreglados.

— Lo está, él dijo que intentara estar con Tobio, si no funcionaba no me obligaría a nada.

— Oh... —Tsukishima estaba sorprendido a decir verdad, que el moreno le dijera aquello lo tomó por desprevenido. — ¿Entonces qué harás?

— No lo sé. Es decir, no quiero casarme con él, lo acabo de conocer... Pero tampoco es un mal chico y si me caso con él, el reino estará bajo una mejor administración. —Dijo mirando al suelo. —Al menos quisiera intentar ser su amigo... Porque después de ti, no tengo ningún otro amigo, Tsukki. —Volteó a ver al más alto con una sonrisa.

Tsukishima parpadeó algo confundido para ver cómo el pecoso lo miraba y por alguna razón, tragó en seco y su corazón palpitó más rápido al ver la sonrisa que tenía el otro. — ¿Por eso me llamas "Tsukki"? —No era la primera vez que el moreno le llamaba así, no le molestaba, pero tenía curiosidad.

— Pues en parte. —Asintió algo divertido y vio que el otro lo esperaba dando una respuesta. — Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños y tu nombre me parecía largo y difícil, así que en mi mente te llamé 'Tsukki', era corto y fácil de recordar. —Dijo algo tímido.

Tsukishima ya no contestó nada, solo se quedó viendo al pecoso y sonrió inconscientemente al ver como le sonreía. No sabía porqué, pero últimamente se sentía muy bien cuando le sonreía, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho que nunca había sentido antes.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de una semana, volvió el príncipe Kageyama al reino Karasuno, ¿la razón? Pasar más tiempo con Yamaguchi, anteriormente habían hablado un poco; dijeron que lo iban a intentar, pero realmente ninguno tenía intenciones románticas sobre el otro, más bien querían ser amigos.   
Ahora mismo se encontraban caminando por el palacio Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Tsukishima y el sirviente del pelinegro. Bueno, los dos primeros caminaban juntos y el rubio y el pelinaranja los seguían detrás a una distancia razonable.

— Tadashi. —Llamó Tobio obteniendo la mirada del moreno en señal de tener atención. — ¿Por qué hay un muro que protege el palacio? La reina Oikawa me dijo que tu reino no ha tenido problemas con otros reinos, por lo que no han tenido guerra, pero aún así tienen un muro de protección. —Preguntó curioso sin ver al castaño, pues desde que lo visitó la primera vez, le llamó la atención que solo el palacio estuviera protegido por un muro. 

Yamaguchi sacudió su cabeza lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos pensando en lo dicho. — Más que un muro de protección siento que es una prisión... —Dijo para sí mismo. — Mi papá nunca me ha hablado del muro, pero creo el saber porque fue construido... —Se detuvo un momento recordando el suceso, pues siempre tuvo una corazonada acerca de ese muro. Giró su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada penetrante del más alto, el cual le incitaba a continuar.   
— Una vez que era pequeño salí al jardín a jugar y como no había límites terminé perdiéndome. Mi papá estaba muy alterado y en todo el día no dejó de abrazarme, y días después empezó la construcción del muro. 

— Vaya, Tooru me dijo que tu papá era sobreprotector pero no sabía que lo era tanto. —Dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en señal de no poder creerlo. 

Tsukishima a pesar de caminar a una distancia de los dos príncipes, podía escucharlos claramente. El también muchas veces se cuestionó la existencia del muro, en realidad todos lo hacían. ¿De ahí empezaría la sobreprotección del padre de Tadashi?, ¿Si no se hubiera perdido aquel día tal vez no hubiera muro y tal vez pudiera salir? No estaba seguro de nada de eso, pero podía ser una posibilidad. Pero también, si Tadashi no se hubiera perdido, no se hubieran conocido y probablemente solo sería otro guardia más.   
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegaron a la parte del pequeño establo, donde estaban los caballos de las carrozas y que los guardias a veces ocupaban.

Salieron y por la mirada de Kageyama, parecía ansioso por subirse a uno, Yamaguchi rió por lo bajo, pues le parecía algo tierna la reacción. — Puedes subirte a uno si quieres. 

— ¡¿Puedo?! —No pudo ocultar su entusiasmo y volteó con el pecoso.

Yamaguchi seguía con la sonrisa y asintió. — Sí, el área para los caballos no es muy grande, pero puedes dar una o dos vueltas. 

— ¡Lo haré! 

— De acuerdo. Tsukki, puedes preparar un caballo para Kageyama. 

En cuestión de minutos el caballo ya estaba listo, al principio parecía rechazar al pelinegro, pues le era desconocido, pero Yamaguchi se acercó al caballo para darle a entender que estaba bien. Finalmente cuando Kageyama logró subirse al caballo, este salió corriendo por el campo que estaba asignado a los caballos, el cual también se encontraba dentro de los límites del palacio.  
Tadashi veía con una sonrisa al otro príncipe, parecía estar divirtiéndose, giró su cabeza para encontrarse al sirviente de Tobio, el cual también miraba muy atentamente al caballo.

— ¿Quieres subirte a uno también? —Le preguntó al más bajo, pues parecía hasta temblar de la impotencia por no poder subirse a uno.

— ¡¿E-eh?! ¡¿Yo?! —El pelinaranja se señaló a sí mismo con sorpresa, pues no podía creer que el príncipe le había dicho aquello. — Pero soy un sirviente, no tengo autorización para usar los caballos. —Contestó desilusionado.

— Bueno... Ahora mismo estás en el reino Karasuno y no en el de Aoba Jōsai, por lo que yo te doy la autorización para subirte a un caballo del reino Karasuno. —Le dijo con una sonrisa, pues esperaba que funcionara y al ver la reacción del otro, supo que sí. 

Al escuchar aquello al más bajo le brillaron los ojos y empezó a dar pequeños saltos emocionado, para finalmente dar una reverencia de 90 grados. — ¡M-muchas gracias, Príncipe

Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza en señal de que estaba bien y le pidió a Tsukishima que preparara otro caballo. — Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó una vez que el pelinaranja ya se había enderezado. 

— ¡H-hinata Shoyo, príncipe! —De nuevo la reverencia de 90 grados. 

— Bien, bien. —Dijo con una ligera sonrisa, pues era algo gracioso verlo actuar así. — No es necesario que hagas una reverencia así conmigo. 

Hinata hizo una sonrisa apretando los labios, lo cual a Yamaguchi se le hizo curioso, pues no sabía si era de emoción o de nerviosismo. Finalmente Hinata se subió al caballo y parecía extremadamente feliz, no dejaba de sonreír y reír y Yamaguchi solo los veía a la distancia.

— ¿Tu no vas a subir a uno? —Habló el rubio viendo al más bajo, pues llevaba viéndolos desde hace rato.

Yamaguchi negó ligeramente con la cabeza. — No, prefiero verlos.

Cuando finalmente habían terminado de montar a caballo aquellos dos, era la hora de almorzar; así que en el comedor se encontraban Tadashi, Kageyama y el padre del primero. El rey se encontraba en un extremo de la mesa, mientras los príncipes frente a frente.

— ¿Te ha gustado el palacio, Tobio? —Habló el rey, pues durante toda la comida estuvieron muy callados, así que trató de hacer el ambiente más ameno.

— Sí, Tadashi me dejó montar algunos caballos, estuvo bien. —Respondió simple y monótono.

— Me alegra. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes en decirme. —Dijo con una sonrisa el mayor.

Kageyama se quedó callado y se lamió los labios, sabía que el rey lo decía por cortesía, pero aún así quería aprovechar. — Me gustaría que Tadashi me enseñara los alrededores y el pueblo. —Soltó simple, como si fuera algo muy común, pero para los Yamaguchi no lo era; pues la sonrisa que tenía el rey desapareció al instante al escuchar aquello y Tadashi le hacía señas de que no siguiera.

— Me temo que eso no será posible, si quieres ver el pueblo le puedo decir a un guardia o puedes ir tú solo. —Habló claramente molesto pero sin levantar la voz. 

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya conmigo? Estará bien, puedo decirle a los guardias que nos acom...

— ¡Dije que no...! —Interrumpió y tragó en seco arrepintiéndose por haber alzado la voz. — Lo siento, pero eso no será posible. —Dijo sin más, para luego pararse de la silla y abandonar la habitación. 

Kageyama frunció los labios y volteó a ver al moreno, el cual volteaba en dirección a donde había salido su padre. — Perdón por eso, pero quería intentarlo. —Dijo alzando los hombros.

El menor solo soltó un suspiro y volvió su vista a él. — Aprecio que lo intentes, pero desde que preguntaste sabía que iba a salir mal. —Dijo incrédulo, pues la manera en la que Kageyama lo dijo fue como si diera una orden, por lo que sabía que su padre iba a reaccionar mal. Pero no quería hablar de su padre ahora, así que cambió de tema. — Por cierto, a Hinata y a ti parece que les gustó mucho montar a caballo. 

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó el pelinegro con las cejas fruncidas viendo fijamente al pecoso.

— A Hinata... —Tadashi seguía con la mirada incrédula, pero Tobio no parecía reconocer el nombre. — Tu sirviente.

— Ah, con que se llama Hinata. —Dijo desinteresado. 

— ¿No sabes el nombre de tu sirviente? —No podía creerlo, pues para él, ¿cómo era posible que alguien no supiera el nombre de los que veía prácticamente a diario? 

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza. — Solo es un sirviente, ¿por qué me importaría saber su nombre? 

— Vaya, y yo que creía que Tooru tenía el ego de rey muy alto... —Bufó para sí mismo, pero supo que fue escuchado por la manera en la que lo vio el otro. — ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él? Podría caerte bien. —Dijo ya más relajado y dándole una sonrisa amigable. Kageyama solo suspiró cerrando los ojos, no dijo nada y solo asintió muy levemente a lo que dijo.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba oscureciendo, el príncipe Kageyama y su sirviente ya habían regresado a su reino. Yamaguchi se encontraba aburrido viendo por la ventana cómo los guardias bajaban de una carroza lo que parecían ser suministros para la cocina. 

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hasta la entrada principal, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta un guardia lo detuvo. — ¿A dónde va, príncipe? 

— Solo voy a salir a caminar un poco, Daichi. No te preocupes. —Contestó calmado, pero no podía creer que ni siquiera podía intentar abrir la puerta del palacio, ni siquiera estaba cerca del muro.

Daichi asintió levemente y lo dejó seguir con su camino, pero cuando avanzaba se sentía cada vez más pesado, pues a cada paso que daba sentía los ojos de todos sobre él. Cansado llegó al jardín, pues era el único lugar donde no se sentía tan observado, pues la mayoría de los guardias y sirvientes sabían que iba ahí y no se molestaban en seguirlo.

Giró su cabeza hacia todos lados y se le hizo curioso, no había nadie. Con pasos lentos se empezó a acercar al muro, pues ni siquiera podía acercarse a el porque los guardias pensaban que iba a escapar, aunque tenía lógica, el muro no era muy alto eran dos o dos y medio metros a lo mucho.  
Estaba frente al muro, jamás lo había visto tan de cerca, pero a la vez era un poco extraño, porque sentía aunque fuera muy poco, un ligero aire de libertad. El muro no era alto, nadie lo estaba viendo, si lo pasaba, ¿nadie se daría cuenta? Tragó en seco ante ese pensamiento, no era como si quisiera escapar, solo salir un rato y volver, saber que era estar afuera solo.

— ¿Yamaguchi?

El nombrado soltó un jadeo del susto mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, pues realmente se había asustado, con miedo giró su cabeza y cuando vio que se trataba del rubio soltó todo el aire que retenía y empezó a respirar otra vez. — Ah, eres tú, Tsukki... No me asustes así. —Dijo aliviado y aún con la mano en su pecho, pues su corazón latía rápido debido al miedo que sintió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Estaba confundido, era normal que Yamaguchi estuviera en el jardín, pero no era normal que estuviera cerca del muro, además que se asustó.

— ¿E-eh? —Se puso nervioso. Tenía que decir algo rápido, que sonara convincente y normal. — S-solo vine a ver de cerca el muro. —Eso no sonó para nada bien, intento reír para hacerlo creíble, pero le salió una risa nerviosa.

Era obvio que estaba mintiendo, Tsukishima no sabía si era porque el moreno era pésimo mintiendo o solo estaba muy nervioso. Pero cual fuera de esas dos razones, ¿por qué lo haría? Su vista pasó del castaño al muro, ¿acaso...? — ¿Planeabas salir? —Se atrevió a preguntar su sospecha.

Los ojos de Yamaguchi se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa que le ocasionó esa pregunta. — ¿Qué...? Claro que no. —Tuvo que hablar algo lento para no tartamudear y que se viera sospechoso, pero no pudo evitar carraspear al finalizar. 

Mejoró su manera de mentir, pero Tsukishima sabía que seguía mintiendo. — Como sea, deberías ser más precavido, si alguien más te hubiera visto cerca del muro probablemente estuvieras en problemas.

— Sí, lo sé... —Tsukishima tenía razón, si otra persona lo hubiera descubierto probablemente hubiera avisado al rey y estaría en problemas, en el menor de los casos, solo lo hubieran llevado a su habitación después de un sermón diciendo que no debía acercarse al muro. Pero por suerte la persona que lo vio era Kei, él era de confianza. 

— Será mejor que vayamos al jardín, si ven que estamos cerca del muro estaremos en problemas los dos. 

Yamaguchi asintió levemente y ambos caminaron al jardín en silencio. Pero el moreno no dejaba de pensar, si alguien más lo hubiese sorprendido estaría en problemas. Pero, ¿si nadie lo hubiera atrapado?, ¿realmente hubiera trepado el muro? Jamás pensó en hacerlo, pero justo en ese momento nadie lo miraba.

— Tsukki. —Lo llamó una vez que ya se encontraban en el jardín. — Si me hubieras visto saltando el muro, ¿qué hubieras hecho? —Dijo con la mirada ida, viendo a algún otro lado que no fuera al de lentes.

El rubio se quedó callado, ¿qué hubiera hecho? Él tampoco lo sabía, era claro que se preocuparía, pero por alguna razón no se sentiría capaz de decirle al rey o algún trabajador del palacio. — ¿Pues qué más? Hubiera ido tras de ti. —Respondió algo burlón, pues después de todo seguía siendo un guardia, y su deber era proteger al príncipe. 

Tadashi sonrió ante eso, pues creía en lo que dijo su amigo, Tsukishima hubiera ido tras él, los demás guardias también, pero el rubio hubiera ido solo. Y el hecho de que Kei fuera así con él, lo hacía sentir raro, pero también sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa.

— Tsukki, ¿te puedo pedir algo? —Dijo volteando su cuerpo, de una manera en la que quedó de frente con el más alto. El nombrado solo asintió ligeramente indeciso, pues no sabía porque, pero tenía un presentimiento que no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero probablemente era más lo segundo.  
El menor se acercó al rostro del rubio y sonrió juguetonamente, el de lentes se puso algo nervioso, pues tenía el rostro de Yamaguchi muy de cerca y podía ver con detalle cada una de sus facciones, desde sus pecas que parecían brillar hasta su boca que sonreía de manera divertida. — Ayúdame a salir del palacio esta noche. 


	10. Chapter 10

— ¿Qué...? ¡No puedo hacer eso! —Tardó un poco en procesar lo que escuchó, pero cuando lo hizo rápidamente se negó. No podía hacer eso, estarían en graves problemas. 

El plan de Yamaguchi era simple, salir con Tsukishima a ver los alrededores, como era de noche nadie notaría su ausencia. — ¡Tsukki, por favor! —Hizo un puchero y agudizó la voz, como si fuera un niño pequeño. — No es como si fuera a escapar o algo, solo quiero dar una vuelta por los alrededores y luego regresaremos, por favor. —Pidió juntando sus manos, apretó los labios haciendo que se inflaran un poco y lo miró desde abajo alzando sus cejas como si fuera un cachorro.

Tsukishima cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño en un vago intento de no caer, pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente vio que el moreno seguía con esa cara. — Tsk... ¿Pero qué pasa si alguien nos ve?, ¿o si se dan cuenta que no estás en tu habitación? Los guardias del turno nocturno pueden darse cuenta, además salir de noche puede ser peligroso. —Aunque quisiera ayudarlo, había muchos peros.

— Los guardias nocturnos solo dan vueltas por el palacio y la entrada principal, la última visita que tengo en mi habitación es a medianoche, después de esa no tengo otra hasta las 8 a.m. —Respondió rápido y serio, como si lo supiera de memoria. — La rutina es la misma desde que tengo 8 años. —Explicó. — No será peligroso, tú irás conmigo, si estoy contigo todo estará bien. —Sonrió con la mirada ligeramente sonrojada, pues era algo vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta, pero era lo que sentía. — Por favor, Tsukki... Solo quiero estar afuera sin mi padre. —Dijo triste y agachando un poco la mirada, pues el rubio era la única persona a la que podría pedirle algo como eso.

A Tsukishima no le gustó ver la cara decaída del pecoso, lo hacía sentirse mal. Frunció los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro, ¿salir? Para alguien como él salir no era la gran cosa, pero para Yamaguchi que siempre estaba en el palacio debía ser algo grande, miró nuevamente al moreno el cual parecía ya resignado; seguía pensando que no era buena idea, pero no le gustaba verlo así, se sentían como punzadas en su corazón. —Está bien... —En cuanto dijo eso la mirada de Yamaguchi nuevamente se encontró con la suya, el menor parecía sorprendido. — Te esperaré en el jardín a medianoche, daremos una vuelta y regresaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —Era raro el sentimiento, se sentía culpable porque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero al ver a Yamaguchi con esos ojos de esperanza, lo hacía olvidarse de todo.

Yamaguchi lo miró con sorpresa durante unos segundos y cuando reaccionó, esbozó una gran sonrisa. — ¡Sí!   
  


Ya era medianoche, Tsukishima se encontraba en el jardín con una lámpara de propano con la iluminación en lo más mínimo para no llamar la atención de los demás guardias, su corazón latía a mil.  
Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y cuando volteó vio que se trataba de Yamaguchi y suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que era otro guardia. El moreno seguía con su gran sonrisa, seguía con su misma ropa pues resultaría incómodo si salía con pijama. Tsukishima le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, caminaron hasta donde estaban todas las cosas para el mantenimiento del jardín, el rubio jaló y apiló unos sacos de tierra. 

— Subiré yo primero. —Dijo mientras empezaba a subirse en los costales que apiló y llegó hasta la parte de arriba, se quedó sentado en el muro y le indicó a Yamaguchi que él también lo hiciera.

Yamaguchi con cuidado se subió encima de los costales y tomó la mano del rubio para ayudarse a subir, se quedó embobado viendo el exterior encima del muro, hasta que el salto que dio Tsukishima lo hizo volver en sí, era su turno. Tomó valor y saltó, a diferencia de Kei que cayó de pie, él no lo hizo, pero el de lentes lo ayudó a levantarse.

— Me sorprende lo atlético que eres. —Dijo divertido una vez que ya estaba de pie. 

— Pues tuve que pasar un entrenamiento para ser un guardia. —Contestó calmado mientras giraba la perilla de la lámpara, haciendo que aumentara la iluminación de esta. 

Yamaguchi giró su cabeza para ver el lugar, la única iluminación que había era la de la luna y la lámpara que tenía Tsukishima, pero aún así podía ver con claridad. Veía los árboles y a la distancia podía ver las luces del pueblo... Estaba fuera de los límites del palacio, no podía ocultar su gran sonrisa. 

— Bien, será mejor que empecemos. —Empezó a caminar haciendo que el moreno lo siguiera, iba a delante para que el menor no viera su sonrisa, pues al ver como al otro le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, no pudo evitar sonreír. 

Yamaguchi jamás había visto el pueblo de noche, no pudieron acercarse mucho por temor a que alguien lo reconociera, así que solo pasaron de lejos, pero aun así estaba maravillado y emocionado, se sentía como un sueño. Todo para él era nuevo, no sabía que a pesar de ser media noche había gente paseando por el pueblo, que había árboles y flores como las que había en su jardín, que había un pequeño río a las afueras y lo mejor, lo bien que se sentía caminar sin su padre o con guardias que estuvieran supervisando cada cosa que hacía. 

Estaba maravillado con el río así que se acercó a él, se sentó en la orilla de este; era hermoso, la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en el río y el sonido que hacía del agua corriendo era relajante. No pudo evitar sumergir su mano jugando en el agua, Tsukishima se sentó a un lado de él y lo observaba divertido, parecía un niño pequeño descubriendo cosas nuevas.

— Ni siquiera sabía que había un río por aquí. —Murmuró con una sonrisa el moreno mientras seguía jugando con el agua.

— Bueno, solo has ido al pueblo, es de esperarse... —Comentó divertido. — Yo solía venir a jugar aquí cuando era niño. —Recordó en voz alta.

— Si yo hubiera podido salir cuando era niño probablemente también hubiera venido a jugar aquí. —Sonrió algo melancólico. — Hasta hubiéramos podido jugar juntos, hubiera sido divertido, ¿no crees? —Preguntó mientras miraba al más alto.

Tsukishima sonrió y sin darse cuenta se quedó perdido viendo el rostro del pecoso, pues sus ojos brillaban, el agua del río se reflejaba en su rostro y era como si sus pecas brillaran, parecían estrellas. Yamaguchi sintió la mirada del rubio en él y volteó a verlo, pues tal vez quería decir algo. Pero cuando Kei se dio cuenta que fue descubierto desvió la mirada y carraspeó. — C-creo que deberíamos volver... —Dijo levantándose y tomando la linterna. 

Yamaguchi asintió a pesar de que el rubio no lo estaba viendo y se levantó en silencio, se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, feliz porque logró salir y triste porque debía volver.   
  
  
  


Al llegar al muro de nuevo Tsukishima ayudó a subir al pecoso y le pidió que lo esperara sentado en el muro; el rubio tomó impulso y logró pasar el muro, le pidió a Yamaguchi que le diera la linterna y bajó la perilla de la iluminación para ponerla en el suelo. Como Tadashi no podía saltar porque podría lastimarse, lo ayudaría.

Estiró sus brazos y con la cabeza le dio la indicación de que saltara, Tadashi saltó y lo primero que hizo fue aferrarse de los brazos del rubio, el cual reaccionó y lo tomó de la cintura ayudándolo a enderezarse. Le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, pero el menor levantó su cabeza sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, por lo que podía sentir su respiración. Nuevamente tenía el rostro de Yamaguchi cerca del suyo, no supo porque, pero no podía apartarse y parecía que el castaño tampoco, pues la vista de ambos viajó de sus ojos hasta sus labios, siguiendo aferrados uno al otro. 

Tsukishima vio como Yamaguchi se lamió los labios y la distancia entre ambos empezó a desaparecer mientras sus ojos se cerraban, hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron.  
Suave y corto -aunque para ellos no lo parecía- era un beso, abrieron sus ojos levemente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no hacían otra cosa más que mirarse a los ojos. 

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, el momento fue interrumpido cuando se empezaron a escuchar pasos acercándose al jardín, Tsukishima rápidamente escondió a Yamaguchi en uno de los arbustos. El rubio volteó la vista y después de unos momentos apareció un guardia, el cual cuando vio que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros siguió con su camino. 

Tsukishima suspiró aliviado y le indicó al moreno que ya podía salir. — Será mejor que vayamos rápido a tu habitación. —Susurró.

Tadashi no dijo nada y solo asintió, ambos caminaron hasta la habitación del príncipe sin decir nada, pues aparte de no saber qué decir, no podían hacer ruido. Una vez llegando a la habitación Yamaguchi entró a ella, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se dio la media vuelta para sonreírle al mayor. — Gracias por lo de hoy, Tsukki... Me gustó estar contigo. —Dijo en voz baja algo tímido y agachó levemente la cabeza ya que estaba sonrojado. Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tsukishima se quedó parado fuera de la habitación unos segundos, pues estaba un poco en trance, salió del palacio con el príncipe, lo cual está totalmente prohibido y no solo eso... Lo besó.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente no pudo estar con Yamaguchi en todo el día, pues al parecer otra vez iban a visitarlos los del reino de Aoba Jōsai por lo que Tadashi estaba con su padre. Se sentía algo ansioso, ayer había besado a un chico y no cualquier chico, ¡Fue el príncipe! El chico que tampoco debió haber sacado del palacio.

— Tsukishima. —Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y no sabía si agradecer por eso. Volteó y vio que se trataba de Daichi así que lo saludó. — No te vi ayer por tu dormitorio, ¿te tocó hacer guardia de noche? —Preguntó algo preocupado, pues al ser su superior se preocupaba por él.

— Algo así... Solo di unas vueltas... —Dijo tranquilo y sin expresión. Daichi era mayor que él por lo que generalmente solía estar al pendiente de los más jóvenes, había unos guardias que compartían habitación, por suerte él no, su habitación era pequeña pero prefería eso a compartirla. 

— Oh, está bien. Pero no deberías estar despierto hasta tarde, luego tendrás problemas para dormir. —Le palmeó el hombro amigablemente para luego irse. 

Después de un rato de estar dando vueltas por el palacio y en sus pensamientos, escuchó mucho ruido de la puerta principal, así que se acercó. Al parecer ya habían llegado las visitas, otra vez eran los del reino Aoba Jōsai, el príncipe Kageyama acompañado de su enano sirviente, pero la diferencia de las otras visitas era que ahora los acompañaba un chico castaño, que si bien recordaba Tsukishima, Tadashi estaba con él la primera vez que lo vio, era el otro príncipe de Aoba Jōsai. También se le hizo un poco raro que solo Tadashi estuviera recibiéndolos, pues generalmente lo hacía con su padre, aunque por tratarse de Kageyama el cual ya llevaba tiempo yendo, tal vez decidió que su hijo se encargara.

— ¡Tadashi! —Saludó alegremente Tooru al pecoso mientras corría a abrazarlo una vez terminado el saludo formal. 

El pecoso por su parte rió tímidamente ante el abrazo. — Tooru, que sorpresa que hayas venido de imprevisto. —Comentó, pues sabía que Kageyama iba a estar viniendo según el acuerdo con su padre, pero no dijo nada de Tooru, aunque probablemente el mayor estaba aburrido y decidió colarse. 

— Las visitas son mejores cuando son sorpresas... Al menos eso creo yo. —Dijo divertido. — Pero en realidad vine a traerte una invitación. —Dijo separándose del abrazo. 

— ¿Invitación?

Tooru asintió. — Dentro de unas semanas será mi cumpleaños y tú mi querido principito obviamente debes estar ahí. —Dijo mientras apretaba y estiraba una de las mejillas del pecoso.

Yamaguchi cerró los ojos al sentir como el mayor jalaba su mejilla, una vez que se detuvo abrió los ojos y empezó a sobarse. — Me halaga, pero... Sabes que no creo que pueda estar ahí. —Dijo tímido, pues Tooru siempre lo invitaba a su cumpleaños cada año, pero nunca a podido ir a ninguno porque su padre se negaba a dejarlo ir. Aunque se sentía muy feliz que a pesar de eso Tooru lo siguiera invitando cada año.

Oikawa hizo un puchero, pues ya sabía a qué se refería el menor. — Tienes que estar ahí, Tadashi. No hay mejor regalo que ver que vayas por primera vez a un cumpleaños mío. —Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

— Sí me gustaría ir, pero... —Frunció los labios y agachó la mirada algo apenado. 

— Shh, shh, no digas nada. —Calló al menor. — Yo me encargo, más bien... Nosotros nos encargaremos. —Dijo mientras jalaba a Tobio y lo abrazaba por el hombro. 

— ¿Nosotros? —Kageyama volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, pues no sabía de qué hablaba.

— Bueno, yo me encargaré. —Rodó los ojos. 

Yamaguchi no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Oikawa, pero solo suspiró y lo llevó hasta la habitación donde su padre suele recibir las visitas. Quiso entrar con ellos, pero Oikawa no lo dejó, dijo que era un asunto de adultos, pero Kageyama que tenía la misma edad que él entró.   
Así que se quedó solo con Hinata.

— ¿En serio nunca has visitado el reino Aoba Jōsai? —Preguntó el pelinaranja asombrado, pues había escuchado la conversación entre los príncipes. Yamaguchi volteó a verlo y Hinata se sobresaltó. — ¡A-ah! Es decir, casualmente los escuché y... —Dijo nervioso, pues habló casualmente olvidándose que era un príncipe con el que hablaba. 

— Está bien... —Sonrió tímidamente para darle a entender que no había problema, a lo cual el menor suspiro aliviado. — Y no... Nunca he ido al reino de Aoba Jōsai... —Dijo dando un suspiro. — De hecho nunca he ido a otro reino. —Se rascó la nuca tímidamente. 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nunca has ido a otro reino?! —Gritó asombrado, pues él siendo un sirviente había visitado algunos reinos, no podía creer que Tadashi que era un príncipe no hubiera ido a ningún otro reino.

Yamaguchi negó algo avergonzado. — No... 

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Eres un príncipe, deberías salir a donde quieras y cuando quieras! 

Rió un poco ante lo dicho, en realidad le dio risa como lo dijo, pues el sirviente de Kageyama era bastante alegre e hiperactivo. — No es tan fácil, mi padre es el que tiene la última palabra.

— Oh... Tienes razón, la palabra de un rey vale más que la de un príncipe. —Se desanimó un poco, pues él al trabajar para la realeza sabía lo que significaba aquello.  
  


Después de un rato por fin salieron Oikawa y Kageyama de hablar con el rey. Tadashi se acercó, pues tenía curiosidad por saber de lo que hablaron, pero Oikawa solo le dijo que era confidencial y que lo miraba en la fiesta, después le guiñó el ojo y se marcharon.

Eso lo confundió, quería saber lo que había sucedido. Fue a la habitación con su padre, el cual parecía esperarlo, pues cuando llegó le dijo que quería hablar con él.

— Al parecer el cumpleaños de Tooru es pronto y nos invitó. —Dijo su padre con la vista fija en la ventana.

— Sí, nos invita cada año... —Dijo nervioso, pues no sabía cómo seguir con la conversación o si debía continuarla. 

— Pero este año no creo poder asistir, la fecha de la fiesta coincide con una reunión que programé. —Tadashi al escuchar aquello se sintió mal, aunque él no iba a los cumpleaños de Tooru siempre le decía a su padre que lo felicitara de su parte, ahora no podría hacer eso. El rey se quedó callado unos segundos para luego suspirar. — Así que tú irás en mi lugar representando al reino de Karasuno. —Dijo seriamente volteando a ver a su hijo. 

Tadashi se empezó a ahogar con su propia saliva, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿la persona que está frente a él era su padre?, ¿su padre estaba enfermo y no lo sabía? — ¡¿Iré al reino Aoba Jōsai... Yo solo?! —Gritó con sorpresa, ¿estaba soñando? Pero ni en sus sueños su padre lo dejaba salir. 

El señor Yamaguchi asintió. — Tooru vino a invitarnos a su cumpleaños como cada año, le dije que no podría asistir este año... Me dijo que podrías ir tú en mi lugar, al principio me negué... Pero después de analizarlo y hablar un poco, es importante que los otros reinos te conozcan, así que te dejaré ir. —La cara de Yamaguchi pasó de confusión a sorpresa y finalmente a tener una gran sonrisa. — Pero tengo algunas condiciones... 

— ¿Cuáles? —El pecoso no podía ocultar su emoción, realmente ni le importaban las condiciones con tal de salir.

— Tienes que regresar antes de las seis de la tarde, ni un minuto más. No quiero que te despegues ni un minuto de Tooru y Tobio, tienes que estar con alguno de ellos en todo momento. Y también irá un guardia que estará contigo en todo momento. —Dijo casi señalando punto por punto. — Solo que no sé a qué guardia mandar, pensaba mandar a Daichi, pero él se queda a cargo cuando Shimada y Takinoue no están...

— ¡Puede ir Tsukki... Tsukishima! —Carraspeó un poco. 

— ¿Tsukishima? —Volteó a ver a su hijo confuso, pues sabía que su hijo solía hablar con los empleados del palacio y eso no era problema, pero últimamente lo miraba mucho con aquel rubio. — No lo sé... No lleva mucho aquí. —Y eso era lo que lo hacía dudar. Volteó con su hijo el cual lo miraba con una cara suplicante y suspiró, su hijo parecía llevarse muy bien con él por lo que había visto, así que se sentiría cómodo con alguien de confianza. — Está bien.

Cuando Tadashi escuchó eso fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre.


	12. Chapter 12

El día del cumpleaños de Oikawa finalmente llegó y Yamaguchi no podía estar más ansioso, su padre por fin lo había dejado salir a otro reino. Se despertó muy temprano e incluso se alistó lo más temprano que pudo, realmente estaba ansioso. Y todos lo notaban, desde los sirvientes hasta los guardias reales.

— Pareces muy ansioso. —Le dijo Tsukishima divertido una vez que ya se encontraban a bordo de la carroza real que los llevaría hasta el reino Aoba Jōsai.

— Claro que lo estoy. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pues se sentía de nuevo como un niño pequeño como cuando salió por primera vez al pueblo, solo que ahora sería a otro reino y sin su padre.

Yamaguchi en todo el camino no podía dejar de ver por la ventana, la ruta era completamente desconocida para él. Tsukishima se quejó de que iban muy lento, pero al moreno no le importaba, era capaz de estar las horas que fueran necesarias para ver el paisaje del exterior, además de que tenía un presentimiento de que iban lento porque su padre ordenó que fueran con suma precaución.

Fue después de un rato que logró divisar un reino a lo lejos, y estaba en lo correcto, mientras más se acercaban vio que efectivamente era el reino de Aoba Jōsai y al verlo, no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa. Y cuando finalmente habían llegado a su destino no pudo esperar y bajo la carroza sin esperar a que el chófer le abriera la puerta, Tsukishima fue detrás de él, pues prácticamente había salido corriendo en cuanto llegaron.

El rubio avisó a uno de los guardias del reino quienes eran y este los empezó a guiar por el palacio hasta el jardín, donde ya había varias personas, probablemente de la realeza. Aquel guardia los guió hasta donde estaba el príncipe Tooru, que en cuanto vio a Tadashi se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¡Tadashi, viniste! —Dijo mientras lo abrazaba eufóricamente. — Claro que ibas a venir, si yo convencí a tu padre. —Se separó del abrazo para sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo. Tooru vio que el moreno no venía solo, era obvio que no lo haría, pero se le hizo curioso que viniera con alguien al que no había visto, pensó que el rey lo enviaría con Daichi o con Shimada, guardias de confianza y de muchos años en el palacio.

— ¿Quién es el cachorrito, Tooru? —Se escuchó una voz ronca a su espalda, volteó por curiosidad y reflejo, encontrándose con un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos afilados, como los de un gato.

— Es Yamaguchi Tadashi, el príncipe de Karasuno. —Oikawa habló mientras se dirigía al pelinegro, para luego voltear con Yamaguchi. — Él es Kuroo Tetsuro, el príncipe de Nekoma.

— ¿El príncipe de Karasuno? ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin lo conozco, siempre venía el rey. —Dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al castaño y le extendía la mano en forma de saludo. Yamaguchi aceptó el saludo nervioso, era la primera vez que lo presentaban ante otros príncipes y estaba muy nervioso. Kuroo al ver como parecía tan nervioso se le hizo tierno y gracioso, por lo que no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa. — ¿Por qué tan nervioso, Tadashi? No te voy a morder... Por ahora. —Habló divertido al mismo tiempo que se separaba de la mano del moreno y mientras mantenía una sonrisa de lado. Yamaguchi parecía sorprendido por lo dicho, pues desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que agachaba ligeramente la cabeza, como si estuviera apenado.

— No molestes a Tadashi, si no ya no va a querer venir. —Oikawa trató de detener a Kuroo, él ya lo conocía y sabía que era así, pero probablemente el pecoso no estaría acostumbrado y por eso estaba nervioso. Pero antes de que Tooru pudiera hacer algo, el rubio con el que venía Tadashi lo jaló ligeramente del brazo alejándolo del pelinegro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

Kuroo no pudo evitar reír ante eso, pues no sabía quién era el rubio, pero por la forma en que lo miraba parecía que lo quería asesinar. — Tranquilo, cuatro ojos. No era en serio lo de morderlo. —Dijo divertido viendo al rubio.

Pero Tsukishima solo bufó y rodó los ojos, ese tal príncipe de Nekoma no le agradaba para nada y eso que acababa de conocerlo. Tooru tampoco le agradaba, pero al menos no molestaba ni hacía sentir incómodo a Yamaguchi.

— ¡Yamaguchi! —Se escuchó una voz chillona que se acercaba, los cuatro voltearon por reflejo para ver una cabeza naranja que se acercaba corriendo e iba en dirección al pecoso mientras tenía una gran sonrisa, pues Hinata parecía feliz de verlo.

Pero antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera llegar a donde estaba Yamaguchi, Oikawa lo detuvo y lo jaló del cuello. — ¡Oye, enano! ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a un príncipe? —Regañó Tooru mientras lo miraba de mala manera y aún lo sostenía del cuello, pues no podía creer que un sirviente le hablara así a alguien de la realeza.

— Tooru, está bien... Déjalo. —Habló preocupado y algo asustado Yamaguchi, pues no podía creer que Oikawa le estuviera hablando así a un sirviente.

Oikawa solo refunfuñó y soltó de mala gana al pelinaranja, casi empujándolo. — Dile a Tobio que Tadashi está aquí. —Habló molestó y fue lo último que dijo para darle la espalda. Hinata solo hizo una reverencia e hizo como si nada, para luego irse casi corriendo.

Yamaguchi se quedó atónito por lo que acababa de pasar, e incluso miró de reojo a Tsukishima, el cual aunque no era muy expresivo, sabía que parecía estar igual de asombrado ante cómo trataron a Hinata. Luego volteó a ver a Kuroo, pero este parecía indiferente, como si estuviera acostumbrado o si no le importara.

— ¿Por qué le hablas así a Hinata? —Preguntó preocupado al no poder creer lo que vio, pues Oikawa siempre fue amable con él y creyó que era así todo el tiempo.

Tooru volteó a verlo con la ceja alzada en señal de confusión. — Es un sirviente, ¿cómo quieres que le hable? —Respondió desconcertado, pues para él era extraña la pregunta.

Tadashi se quedó callado por esa respuesta, pues la respondió rápido y simple, como si fuera obvia la respuesta. Y eso fue lo que se le hizo más extraño, él jamás había tratado así a sus sirvientes, ni siquiera su padre los trataba así, ver que los trataran así se le hacía tan desconocido. Vio a Oikawa y Kuroo que hablaban tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual se le hacía más extraño, el no podría actuar normal luego de haberle hablado así a un sirviente.

Vio que Kageyama llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos y solo los saludó con una seña. — ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el pelinegro dirigiéndose a Tooru.

— Tadashi está aquí. —Respondió Tooru con una sonrisa y Yamaguchi cada vez creía menos que él que vio hace rato era la misma persona que miraba ahora mismo. — Y ustedes dos necesitan hablar. —Dijo mientras palmeaba la espalda del pelinegro y luego sonrió con Yamaguchi.


	13. Chapter 13

— ¿Por qué Tooru dijo que necesitamos hablar? —Preguntó curioso Yamaguchi una vez que ya se encontraba a solas con el pelinegro, ¿pues de qué tenían que hablar? ¿Había algo de lo que no estaba enterado?

Kageyama volteó a verlo cuando preguntó aquello. — ¿No sabes? —Preguntó alzando una ceja curioso, y al ver que Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza confundido se le hizo un poco extraño. — Tu padre no te dejó venir aquí solo por el cumpleaños de Tooru. —Volvió hablar aún con la vista fija en el pecoso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Yamaguchi se estaba empezando a confundir más, su padre dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que por eso no podría ir, ¿acaso mintió? Pero porque lo haría, no veía motivos para hacerlo. Pero la cara de Kageyama parecía que había algo de lo que no estaba enterado.

— Al parecer nuestros padres llegaron a un acuerdo sin nosotros, firmaron un documento de una posible unión entre ambos reinos. —Dijo sin pausas ni titubeos, pues realmente era un asunto serio.

El moreno se quedó muy impactado al escuchar eso, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Unificación? Pero su padre le había dicho que no lo obligaría a nada, ¿entonces qué pasaba? No estaba entendiendo nada. — ¿Quieres decir que nos vamos a...?

— No nos vamos a casar, ni estamos comprometidos. —Sin esperar a que terminara la pregunta la contestó, pues era obvio que Yamaguchi pensara eso, siendo honesto él también lo pensó. — Al menos por ahora... Estoy seguro que tienen toda la intención de hacerlo.

Yamaguchi no era tonto, claro que el también ya lo sabía. Pero el simple hecho de que su propio padre el que dijo que no lo obligaría a nada, estuviera actuando a sus espaldas lo hacía sentir decepcionado. — ¿Entonces qué pasará...? —No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía y eso lo hacía sentir aun peor, pues se sentía como un tonto.

— Escucha, Tadashi. Estuve revisando y encontré que no es necesario que nos casemos para unificar los reinos. —El pelinegro puso una mano en el hombro del moreno intentando calmarlo un poco, pues parecía alterarse cuanto más avanzaba la conversación.

— ¿En serio? —Volteó a verlo con asombro, pues ni él había escuchado o estaba enterado de eso. Aunque como iban las cosas, probablemente su padre le estaba ocultando más cosas de las que creía. — ¿Y cómo se puede hacer? —Aún así, también sentía algo de responsabilidad por no estar enterado de los asuntos reales. Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en eso, a como iban las cosas, su reino estaría mejor como un rey como Kageyama.

— Los reyes ocupan firmar un acuerdo, lo cual ya hicieron sin decirnos... —Dijo con algo de sarcasmo eso. — Pero para que sea válido ocupamos casarnos para que tu reino oficialmente esté bajo la protección de Aoba Jōsai, o simplemente podemos firmar el acuerdo sin necesidad de casarnos.

— ¿El reino puede estar bajo el nombre de Aoba Jōsai sin la necesidad de casarnos? —Estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pues todo este tiempo pensó que solo casándose podrían unificarse.

— Sí, pero... Prácticamente estarías renunciando a tu título de rey y me lo pasarías a mi. —Dijo algo serio mientras veía fijamente a los ojos al moreno.

— Pero, es lo mismo si nos comprometemos, ¿no? El reino pasaría a tu poder... ¿No?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. — Si nos casamos ambos seríamos reyes, el reino pasaría a estar bajo de Aoba Jōsai pero los dos seríamos reyes de Karasuno. —Dijo haciendo una mueca, pues a él no le gustaba la idea de ser rey y tener que estar bajo la supervisión de otro reino. — Pero si solo firmamos el acuerdo sin casarnos, los reinos no se unen y solo me cederías tu título.

— ¿Dejaría ser parte de la realeza? —Preguntó con voz algo baja, pues realmente lo pensó en voz alta.

— No necesariamente. Serías como un noble, aún vivirías en el palacio. Pero no tendrías influencia sobre algunas cosas que yo dicte sobre el pueblo.

Al escuchar eso el pecoso se quedó callado. Si era franco, la idea no le desagradaba del todo, pues incluso ahora siendo príncipe su padre no lo dejaba opinar o le informaba de los problemas del reino, ¿había alguna diferencia si cedía su título a alguien más?

La conversación terminó y ambos volvieron a la fiesta, pero Yamaguchi se encontraba bastante serio pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Pues realmente tenía miedo por el futuro, no sabía que hacer, no se sentía capaz de ser un buen rey y tampoco estaba seguro de ceder su título, pues aunque sentía que no era útil, era importante para su padre y para él.

— ¿Estás bien? —Tsukishima había notado que Yamaguchi desde que volvió de hablar con el pelinegro, parecía muy serio. Lo cual lo preocupó un poco.

Yamaguchi volteó a verlo parpadeando un poco y notó que el rubio tenía sus ojos fijos sobre él. — Ah... Sí. Es solo que... No sé qué hacer. —Dijo en tono apagado y llevando su vista al suelo, agachando muy ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Sobre qué? —No le quitó la vista de encima al contrario, se acercó un poco y giró completamente su cuerpo en dirección a donde estaba el moreno.

— Sobre el reino, ¿sabías qué puedo ceder el título y dárselo a Kageyama? —Preguntó retóricamente y más para sí mismo, cuando terminó de hablar volteó a ver al más alto esperando que al igual que él tuviera una cara de asombro, pero no la tenía. — ¿Lo sabías...? —Estaba bastante incrédulo, pues Tsukishima no parecía sorprendido por lo que dijo.

El rubio solo apretó los labios un poco, claro que lo sabía, pero fue porque estuvo investigando por su propia cuenta. Al ver al moreno tan preocupado le nació la iniciativa de buscar y leer por su cuenta, además tampoco le gustaba la idea de que se casara con ese tal Kageyama, no le agradaba para nada el pelinegro. Por eso quería ver más alternativas para ver si podía ayudarlo.

— Sí, pero es porque es parte de ser guardia... Saber sobre las leyes y cosas relacionadas con el reino. —Habló algo lento, pues temía que si hablaba rápido pudiera verse poco creíble. Y parece que sí resultó, pues Yamaguchi solo asintió.

El pecoso asintió mientras daba un suspiro al escuchar aquello, pues no podía creer que hasta Tsukishima supiera, era como si todos supieran menos él, lo hacía sentirse como si no supiera nada.  
Por ahora no pensaría en eso, regresando a casa quería hablar con su padre.


	14. Chapter 14

Ya que el rey pidió que regresaran antes del anochecer al reino, Tadashi aún podía hablar con su padre antes de que anocheciera.  
La oficina de su padre era bastante grande, por lo que cuando entró a ella se sintió muy pequeño por alguna razón. Vio a su padre en el escritorio con la vista fija en unos papeles, pero cuando escuchó ruido de la puerta principal levantó la vista y al ver que se trataba de su hijo le hizo una seña para que se acercara.  
— Tadashi, hijo. ¿Cómo estuvo el cumpleaños de Tooru? —Habló el padre de Tadashi sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

— Bien... —Dijo en voz apagada mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos al escritorio donde estaba su padre.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó el rey haciendo los papeles para un lado y fijando por completo la vista en su hijo.

El pecoso se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su padre, se quedó callado unos segundos mientras apretaba un poco los labios algo nervioso. — Papá... No me quiero casar con Tobio. —Habló lento pero decidido, y cuando terminó de decirlo levantó la vista para mirar fijamente a su padre.

El señor Yamaguchi no respondió al instante. — Tadashi, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto... Te dije que te tomaras tu tiempo para conocer al príncipe Tobio. —Habló en tono serio mientras cerraba los ojos y contenía un suspiro.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero ya tomé mi decisión y no me quiero casar con él. —Volvió a afirmar.

El rey dejó escapar el suspiro que contuvo hace rato. — Aún faltan algunos años para que heredes el trono, puedes cambiar de opinión cuando el tiempo se acerque.

Tadashi solo miró incrédulo, porque no podía creerlo, ¿no planeaba decirle acerca del acuerdo? — De hecho estaba pensando en cederle mi título de rey a Kageyama. —Sus cejas se estaban empezando a fruncir, quería que lo tomara en serio. — Después de todo, si me caso con Tobio el reino prácticamente pasaría hacer de Aoba Jōsai. Pero si no me caso con él, Kageyama se haría cargo de el reino.

El rey abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y fijó su vista en su hijo al escuchar aquello. — ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? ¿Te lo dijo Tooru? Le dije que no te dijera nada al respecto... —Lo último lo dijo en voz baja y quejándose.

— ¿Tooru? ¿Esa es la razón por la que me dejaste ir al reino Aoba Jōsai? ¿Para qué considerara casarme con Tobio? —Lo miró incrédulo, pues no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Aunque ahora tenía sentido lo que dijo Oikawa acerca de que convenció a su padre de que lo dejara ir.

— Tadashi, eres mi único hijo y me gustaría verte heredar el trono, sé que tienes miedo de hacerlo solo... Por eso quería que lo hicieras junto a Tobio, y a la vez si algo sale mal al tener respaldo de Aoba Jōsai no habría problema. —Habló más calmado el rey, pues alterarse o enojarse no serviría de nada.

— Dijiste que estabas en contra de los matrimonios arreglados ¿Entonces por qué me quieres obligar a casarme con él? —Mentiría si dijera que no estaba empezando a enfadarse, pero es que no podía entender la lógica de su padre.

— No te voy a obligar a casarte con él... Solo te dije que lo consideraras como una posible opción.

— Y yo te dije que no quiero casarme con él, ¿qué tal si ya me gusta alguien? ¿Aún debería considerarlo como una opción? —Habló rápido y por impulso sin pensar mucho en lo que dijo, y cuando terminó apretó un poco los labios y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

— ¿Te gusta alguien...? —Pero para su padre lo único que sonó en su cabeza fue eso, pues cuando escuchó eso su vista de asombro fue directo hacia su hijo el cual evadió la mirada.

Tadashi desvió la mirada nervioso y algo encogido de hombros, pues cuando su padre preguntó eso, la primera persona que pasó por su mente fue Tsukishima y el beso que se dieron el otro día haciéndolo sonrojar de golpe.  
El rey al ver la reacción de su hijo era obvio que si le gustaba alguien y pensó en preguntarle quién, pero su hijo parecía muy nervioso; además de que ya tenía sus sospechas, pues siempre estaba con ese guardia Tsukishima.

— Bueno, si te gustara alguien obviamente no me voy a interponer entre esa persona y tú, y quiero que sepas que no voy obligarte a casarte con Tobio. —Dijo dando un suspiro, pues no quería obligar a su hijo a que le dijera algo de lo que posiblemente aún no estuviera seguro.

Yamaguchi volvió la vista hacia su padre pero aún sin mirarlo, se sentía nervioso por alguna razón, como si su padre hubiera descubierto algo.

— En ese caso... Mañana a mediodía empezaré a enseñarte más sobre los asuntos reales. —Cambió de tema el rey volviendo la vista a los documentos de hace rato.

Tadashi al escuchar eso levantó la vista sorprendido, pues jamás pensó en escuchar algo así. — ¿Hablas en serio? —Fue lo primero que pudo decir, pues no podía creerlo. Vio que su padre solo asintió, tardó un poco en reaccionar por lo sorpresivo que fue, pero cuando volvió en sí solo pudo sonreír y correr a abrazar a su padre. 


	15. Chapter 15

Yamaguchi no podía con la felicidad. Había sido su primer día en donde su padre le enseñaba y le explicaba cosas del palacio. No le importaba que fueran pequeñas cosas, para él era un gran avance que su padre le estuviera diciendo todo.  
Su padre dijo que por día le diría algunas cuantas cosas, pero él lo llenó de tantas preguntas que de nuevo ya era tarde y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Realmente estaba muy emocionado y feliz por el gran avance. Quería ir con Tsukishima para decirle y compartirle lo sucedido, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Fue al jardín y se quedó un buen rato para ver si pasaba por ahí, pero nada. Se hizo de noche por lo que era momento de ir a su habitación, como a un no tenía sueño se acomodó en su cama y prendió una vela que estaba sobre un mueble que se encontraba a un lado de su cama para poder leer un libro.

Se quedó un buen rato leyendo el libro y la vela aún no se derretía por lo que pensó que aun era temprano, pero escuchó ruido proveniendo de su puerta. Debía ser Daichi que siempre iba a medianoche para ver si se encontraba en su cama, por lo que se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era medianoche, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que no fue Daichi el que fue, sino Tsukishima.

— ¡Tsukki! —Dijo emocionado al ver que era el rubio el que abría la puerta y se enderezó rápidamente dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y sentándose en la cama.

El rubio se sonrojó un poco al ver como el pecoso parecía muy emocionado y feliz de verlo. — Daichi no podía venir al chequeó nocturno, me pidió que lo hiciera en su lugar. —Dijo con la mirada desviada y no sabía porque, pero estaba algo avergonzado.

— Oh... Está bien. —Yamaguchi contestó confundido, pero no importaba, se alegraba de ver al rubio. — Tsukki, pasa. —Dijo levantándose de la cama mientras jalaba del brazo al rubio.

Tsukishima no tuvo más opción que seguir al pecoso, pero antes de eso cerró la puerta. Se sentó en la cama junto con Yamaguchi quedando frente a frente, al ver al más bajo vio que este parecía muy emocionado. — Pareces muy feliz... ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó curioso, pues la razón por la que le pidió entrar debía ser para decirle algo.

— Mi papá empezó a enseñarme algunas cosas sobre el reino. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó sorprendido, pues a lo que había visto el rey era muy sobreprotector con Tadashi y lo trataba como un niño pequeño, que le estuviera hablando de temas relacionados a la realeza era un gran paso.

El pecoso asintió emocionado. — Creo que ya está entendiendo que no soy un niño pequeño. Y estoy seguro que si demuestro que puedo hacerlo, dejara de lado la idea de casarme con Kageyama.

Tsukishima sonrió con alivio al escuchar eso, pues no sabía porque, pero la idea de que Yamaguchi se casará con Kageyama le revolvía el estómago. Por eso el igual empezó a aprender algunas cosas relacionadas con los temas sobre la realeza y la coronación. — Y de hecho puedes heredar el trono sin necesidad de casarte.

— ¿De verdad? —Ahora el sorprendido era el pecoso, que cuando escuchó eso volteó a ver al rubio con los ojos abiertos.

El de lentes asintió. — El decreto dice que para poder heredar el trono el primer hijo se casé a los 25 años, pero el hijo puede decidir no casarse y heredarlo a los 27 años. —Dijo serio y con la vista fija en el moreno, él cual al escucharlo su sonrisa se amplió.

Yamaguchi estaba feliz, Tsukishima lo estaba ayudando y resultaba que después de todo casarse con Kageyama no era su única salida. Aunque heredar el trono él solo resultaba algo intimidante; su padre le dijo que si le gustaba alguien no se interpondría y al volver a pensar en eso se sonrojó y su sonrisa se cambió por unos labios apretados. De nuevo pensó en Tsukishima, lo miró de reojo y vio que este lo estaba viendo con la cejas fruncidas, probablemente confundido por el cambio tan repentino en su rostro.  
Recordó el beso y su rostro se puso aún más rojo, pues después de eso, no habían hablado del tema, ¿sería bueno preguntar?

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado el rubio al ver que Yamaguchi estaba muy rojo, acercó su mano para intentar tocar su rostro pero el moreno agachó la cabeza. — ¿Pasa algo?

Yamaguchi estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, quería saber pero a la vez tenía algo de temor. — ¿Tsukki...? —Lo llamó, tenía que hacerlo. El beso pasó y no sabía si el rubio lo estaba ignorando o fingiendo que no pasó, pero también tenía algo de culpa al tampoco hablar del tema. — ¿Recuerdas el día que te pedí que me ayudaras a salir del palacio? —Empezó a hablar volteando a ver ligeramente al rubio. El cual se sorprendió ante la pregunta, claro que lo recordaba, así que solo asintió. — ¿Y recuerdas que... nos besamos...? —Habló algo bajo y muy lentamente levantó la vista a donde estaba el de rubio, encontrándose con sus ojos, los cuales parecían sorprendidos por la pregunta.

Tsukishima estaba sorprendido y al escuchar eso se sonrojó levemente, claro que lo recuerda, ¿cómo podría olvidar algo como eso? Asintió frunciendo un poco los labios, era obvio que le preguntara por el beso.

A Tadashi le alivio que el otro asintiera, pues eso significa que no estaba haciendo como que nada pasó. — ¿Qué significó ese beso...? —Preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos y nervioso, pues si era honesto le aterraba un poco estar hablando de esto, pues no tenía ni idea lo que opinaba el rubio al respecto y no quería sentirse como un tonto si resultaba que era el único que estaba pensando tanto en eso.

Tsukishima mordió un poco su labio y carraspeó un poco, estaba empezando a ponerse ansioso. Ni él sabía porque lo hizo, solo sentía que tenía que hacerlo. — No lo sé... —Respondió sin más e igual sin verlo, pues sentía su rostro caliente probablemente debido a la vergüenza. — Pero quería besarte. —Habló bajo pero audible, pues no se arrepentía del beso e incluso lo volvería hacer.

Yamaguchi escuchó eso y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, tanto que sentía que podía escuchar sus propios latidos. Recordó lo que dijo su padre acerca sobre si le gustaba alguien, no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que cuando su padre le preguntó aquello la única persona que pasó por su mente fue el rubio, ¿eso significaba que le gustaba? — Tsukki... Creo que me gustas... —No lo dijo muy alto porque se encontraba avergonzado, pero solo volteó a verlo para que viera que lo decía serio.

El de lentes tragó en seco al escuchar eso, él también estaba sonrojado y al escuchar a Yamaguchi decir aquellas palabras sintió una extraña pero agradable sensación en el pecho. — Creo que tú también... —Dijo con una ligera sonrisa de lado, pues con solo ver a Yamaguchi sabía que estaba muy nervioso y él también lo estaba, pero trataba de ocultarlo.

Se sonrieron tímidamente mientras se veían a los ojos, sin darse cuenta empezaron acercar sus rostros lentamente, sus ojos se cerraban a medida que sentían el rostro del otro cerca, se acercaron tanto hasta que sintieron los labios del otro. Se estaban besando de una manera suave, pero a diferencia de la otra vez el beso se estaba haciendo más intenso y profundo. Ambos se separaron después de unos segundos y sus vistas solo iban de los labios a los ojos del otro. Ahora fue Yamaguchi el que se volvió a acercar al rostro del rubio buscando sus labios. Pero el de lentes se separó muy poco.

— Creo que debería irme... Ya es tarde. —Dijo entre un suspiro, pues realmente no quería hacerlo. Pero era como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto, pues Yamaguchi no era cualquier chico, era un príncipe.

Yamaguchi cambió su expresión a una triste, pues no quería que se fuera, quería besar más los labios de Tsukishima. — ¿Quieres irte? —Dijo algo bajo y sin apartar la vista del más alto.

Tsukishima tragó en seco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del pecoso. — No... —Sus rostros aún estaban cerca, por lo que podía sentir la respiración de otro y se lamió los labios.

— Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer Smut que hago, así que una disculpa si no es muy bueno :c

— Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.

Fue lo último que dijo Yamaguchi para que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo. El beso estaba empezando a subir de nivel, Tsukishima empezó a acercar su mano muy lentamente a la cintura del pecoso y Yamaguchi pasó sus manos por el cuello del rubio hasta llegar a su cabello acariciándolo un poco.  
Yamaguchi jaló a Tsukishima al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en la cama, el rubio sin dejar de besarlo se posicionó encima de él apoyándose con sus brazos para no aplastarlo.

Sus besos empezaban a ser cada vez más profundos tanto que sus respiraciones estaban empezando a agitarse, fue entonces cuando el rubio al rozar su rodilla con la entrepierna del pecoso de dio cuenta que estaba duro, abrió los ojos lentamente y se separó un poco del beso para que ambos respiraran y vio la cara roja, jadeante y claramente de excitación del pecoso, una cara que jamás pensó que miraría pero que ahora no podía dejar de ver.   
Se frotó un poco y al hacerlo Yamaguchi dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, probablemente evitando gemir. Se lamió los labios y de nuevo empezó a frotarse, le gustaba esas reacciones placenteras que hacía el moreno, Yamaguchi por su parte suspiraba lentamente para evitar gemir y a cada roce entrelazada sus dedos con el cabello del rubio. — Tsukki...

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —No podía apartar la vista del pecoso, se miraba tan erótico y escucharlo llamarlo de una manera casi suplicante le daba un escalofrío, él también estaba poniéndose duro.

Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza, se sentía extraño pero se sentía muy bien. Tsukishima con una mano empezó a tocar el pecho de Yamaguchi el cual aun seguía jadeando, lo volvió a besar pero ahora Tadashi posicionó sus manos en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo como su corazón estaba igual de agitado que el suyo. Empezó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio y este también lo hizo con la del castaño, ambos quedando semidesnudos. 

Kei empezó a recorrer con sus manos el pecho de Yamaguchi hasta que una de sus manos llegó a la entrepierna del pecoso, sintió como el cuerpo del menor se estremeció ante el tacto.  
Con algo de timidez empezó a desabrochar el pantalón para empezar a tocar la entrepierna del castaño por encima de la ropa interior, Yamaguchi al sentir el tacto se contrajo un poco, era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa manera y no podía evitar suspirar.

Tsukishima empezó a masturbar el miembro del pecoso, viendo como en cada movimiento que hacía con su mano Tadashi parecía temblar de placer y gemidos salían de su boca, realmente le excitaba ver a Yamaguchi así, no podía apartar la vista de él.

Se detuvo y de nuevo miró al moreno el cual sonreía tiernamente el cual se acercó a su rostro para darle un pequeño beso y quitarle los lentes, pues los tenía un poco empañados por el calor que se estaba acumulando en su habitación. A Tsukishima no le importó, aún podía ver sin sus lentes, solo cosas que estuvieran cerca como lo estaba ahora junto a Yamaguchi. Las manos del rubio de nuevo bajaron a la entrepierna del menor, pero ahora en vez de ir al miembro, separó un poco las piernas del moreno para intentar localizar su entrada, pero Yamaguchi al sentir que sus piernas se abrían las cerró por reflejo nervioso, no era que no quisiera al contrario, pero estaba nervioso.

— Lo siento, es solo que... Es algo vergonzoso. —Dijo apenado y con la vista desviada.

Tsukishima no dijo nada, solo se acercó al rostro del moreno y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que de nuevo abría sus piernas buscando con su mano la cavidad anal. Qué al encontrarla, notó que estaba claramente excitado, pues, su entrada estaba algo contraída y parecía algo mojada, pero como no quería lastimar al menor, empezó a dar suaves caricias alrededor de la zona, buscando que se lubricara más, lo cual parecía funcionar.  
Yamaguchi al sentir eso arqueó un poco la espalda, era una sensación nueva pero placentera, de nuevo pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello rubio como si estuviera abrazándolo.

Kei se mordió el labio, sentir la respiración agitada y el pecho desnudo de Yamaguchi tan cerca de él lo hacía perder la cordura; después de un rato y cuando empezó a sentir más húmedo, introdujo el primer dedo en la cavidad de forma suave.

— A-Aaah. —Yamaguchi gimió al sentirlo, pero no fue de dolor, sino más bien de sorpresa.

El rubio solo le observaba con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido debido a que su propia entrepierna estaba empezando a doler. Introdujo el segundo dedo y empezó a penetrarlo con ellos, haciendo movimientos circulares. Yamaguchi por su parte, hecho su cabeza para atrás y dejó de aferrarse al rubio para mejor aferrarse a la sabana de la cama.

Tsukishima retiró los dedos del interior de Tadashi, para luego quitarse sus pantalones y ropa interior. Despacio volvió a colocarse encima de Yamaguchi, provocando que el miembro erecto de ambos se rosaran, haciendo que ambos suspiraron excitados.  
Yamaguchi se mordió los labios algo ansioso, pues realmente estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por la excitación. Tsukishima con una de sus manos agarró su miembro y empezó a rosarlo suavemente en la entrada del moreno, haciendo que este ahogara un suspiro.  
En un movimiento lento, Kei fue haciendo presión con su miembro en la cavidad anal de Yamaguchi, pudiendo al fin meter la punta de su miembro, haciendo que ambos gimieron ante eso.

Tadashi por su parte sentía placer, pero también acompañado de un leve dolor, pero totalmente soportable. El mayor fue avanzando e hizo más presión con su miembro en el interior, llegando a meterlo por completo todo su miembro. Empezó a moverse lentamente y con los primeros movimientos ambos empezaron a gemir.  
Tsukishima tomó de la cadera al moreno y empezó a embestir de forma más acelerada, haciendo que Yamaguchi empezara a gemir más alto.

— Tsu-Tsukki... Aaah... —Gimió Tadashi para luego acercarse al rostro del rubio buscando sus labios. Y cuando los encontró, de nuevo se aferró al rubio en un abrazo.

El más alto estaba casi en su límite, bajo la velocidad de las embestidas, para dar paso a embestidas más profundas. Ante esto, ambos empezaron a sentirse mucho más excitados, pues el miembro de Tsukishima estaba empezando a tocar aquellos puntos en los cuales no había llegado antes.

— Tsu-Tsukki... Ya no... puedo... —Habló lentamente entre gemidos, pues sentía que el placer lo estaba nublando. Y justo cuando dijo eso, sintió que llegaba al mayor punto de excitación. Sintiendo el esperma escurrir de su miembro.

Kei aún no llegaba al orgasmo por lo que seguía embistiéndolo, pero estaba también ya casi al límite, así que en el último instante, empezó a embestir la cavidad anal de manera profunda. Fue entonces cuando sintió que llegaba al orgasmo corriéndose dentro de Yamaguchi.

Estuvieron un rato así mientras Tsukishima lograba controlar su respiración y sacaba el miembro dentro del moreno.  
Ambos se encontraban respirando agitados y dando algunos suspiros, sus cuerpos se encontraban totalmente cansados y acalorados, pero antes de poder acostarse en la cama para por fin descansar, ambos se sonrieron antes de darse un tierno beso.


	17. Chapter 17

Al día siguiente Tsukishima tuvo que irse muy temprano de la habitación de Yamaguchi para evitar que alguien lo viera. Y durante todo el día no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que miraba pasar al moreno, pues recordaba lo de anoche.  
No había tenido oportunidad en toda la mañana de hablar con el pecoso, ya que se encontraba ocupado junto con su padre, así que solo lo veía a lo lejos.

Pasado de mediodía Daichi le dijo que debían ir a la entrada principal, se le hizo un poco extraño ya que a él usualmente no le tocaba esa zona, a menos que el señor Yamaguchi y su hijo salieran, pero ese día no tenían agendada una visita al pueblo.

Así que la otra opción era que tuvieran una visita y cuando se abrió la puerta vio que se trataba de la reina de Aoba Jōsai acompañada del príncipe Kageyama y el sirviente del pelinegro. Frunció su ceño debido a la confusión, pues no entendía que hacían ahí. Tadashi le había dicho que descartarían la idea de que se casara con Tobio.

Daichi había llamado a los Yamaguchi, por lo que se estaban acercando y Tsukishima notó que el pecoso parecía igual que él confundido al ver los invitados.   
  


Tadashi había estado con su padre aprendiendo unas cosas, cuando Daichi se acercó avisando que había visitas. Se le hizo un poco extraño ya que su padre no le comentó nada, aunque probablemente lo olvidó. Al caminar a la entrada principal vio a la reina de Aoba Jōsai y su expresión era de total asombro.

— ¿Papá...? —Se encontraban camino a la entrada principal para llegar con los invitados, por lo que habló en voz baja y acercándose levemente con su padre. Pues le acababa de decir que no quería casarse con Kageyama y ahora no solo estaba Tobio, sino también la reina.

El rey suspiró, su hijo debía estar confundido o tal vez algo molesto, pues hace casi nada le había dicho que no quería relacionarse con el príncipe Tobio. — Hijo, no he olvidado lo que dijiste de no casarte con Tobio y ya no te voy a obligar a nada... Solo que está visita ya estaba planeada por la reina. —Habló igual susurrante y volteando a ver a su hijo para que le creyera. — Pero no te preocupes, sirve que hablo con ella para cancelar el acuerdo.

Tadashi al ver la sonrisa que le dio su padre, suspiró aliviado, por un momento creyó que le diría lo mismo que considerara casarse con Kageyama.

Una vez que llegaron hasta donde estaban y después de saludarse, el rey y la reina se retiraron, dejando a los príncipes solos.   
  
  
  
  


— ¿Así que le dijiste a tu padre que no quieres casarte conmigo? —Una vez que los dejaron solos Yamaguchi aprovechó para decirle lo que había decidido. Se encontraba caminando junto con el pecoso siendo seguidos por su sirviente y el guardia del moreno.

Yamaguchi asintió con una sonrisa. — Parece que mi papá ya está empezando a escucharme. —No podía ocultarlo, realmente se sentía feliz por eso.

El pelinegro solo suspiró. — Bueno, parece que mis visitas a tu reino serán menores... ¿Puedo montar uno de tus caballos por última vez? —Pidió con brillo en los ojos y algo entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

Yamaguchi solo asintió divertido y le pidió a Tsukishima que le alistar un caballo para Tobio, el cual asintió a lo que dijo el pecoso, pero al voltear a ver al pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada.

Una vez que ellos dos se fueron, el sirviente pelinaranja de Kageyama se acercó tímidamente a Yamaguchi.

— ¿No te vas a casar con Kageyama, Yama... Príncipe Yamaguchi? —El nombrado volteó a verlo con algo de asombro. — ¡Digo! Casualmente escuché la conversación que estaba teniendo con el príncipe Kageyama. —Habló alto y negando con las manos algo nervioso.

— No te preocupes... No, no me voy a casar con Kageyama. —Dijo tranquilo, pues el otro parecía algo nervioso por haberle preguntado.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! —Preguntó muy ansioso y tomando del brazo al pecoso y cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente lo soltó y se disculpó. — ¡L-lo siento...!

Yamaguchi se sorprendió, no porque lo haya sujetado del brazo, sino por la reacción que tuvo el pelinaranja. — ¿Pasa algo, Hinata? ¿Por qué te desagrada la noticia? — Pregunto preocupado viendo al menor. Ni siquiera el propio Kageyama le había preocupado o había reaccionado a la noticia. 

Hinata solo frunció los labios en una especie de puchero y suspiró. — Porque si te casabas con Kageyama pasaría a ser tu sirviente y viviría en este reino... —Dijo algo apenado y con la vista gacha.

Yamaguchi se quedó callado al oír eso, pues recordó como Tooru trató a Hinata la vez que fue a su reino. — ¿Kageyama te trata igual que Oikawa? —Preguntó curioso.

— Oh, no. —Negó al escuchar eso. — De hecho actúa como si no existiera... Creo que ni siquiera sabe como me llamo. —Dijo indiferente, pues tampoco le preocupaba la verdad. — Tooru igual suele ignorarme, pero cuando "hago algo mal" me empuja.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Yamaguchi no sabía que responder a eso y Hinata parecía muy decaído al enterarse que no se casaría con Kageyama.

Para tratar de animarlo un poco le dijo que podía montar un caballo, y parece que funcionó, pues Hinata esbozó una gran sonrisa y se fue corriendo a donde estaban los demás. Yamaguchi no podía creerlo, le había dicho a Kageyama la otra vez que hablara con Hinata pero parecía que lo ignoró.

Al ver que el pelinaranja ya estaba en el caballo y ver que el animal parecía llevarlo justo a donde estaba Kageyama, tuvo una idea. Le hizo una seña a Tsukishima para que se acercara, él cual algo confundido lo hizo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Lo primero que pensó el rubio fue que tal vez quería algo.

Yamaguchi solo negó divertido y discretamente señaló a Kageyama y Hinata que estaban afuera, los cuales al principio mantenían su distancia como la primera vez, pero de un momento a otro se encontraban haciendo una carrera, el castaño escuchó a Tsukishima hacer una sonrisa burlona y él solo pudo sonreír, sabía que esos dos se llevarían bien.

— ¿No crees que Kageyama y Hinata se ven bien juntos? —Preguntó emocionado Yamaguchi.

— Bueno, ambos son molestos y ruidosos.


	18. Chapter 18

Al parecer el haber cancelado el acuerdo del casamiento no resultó tan mal como Yamaguchi pensó que sería, su padre dice que la reina en un principio se molesto, pero que al final lo entendió, pues después de todo ella conocía a su padre desde joven y sabía que era muy de él cancelar acuerdos maritales.

Se encontraba en su habitación leyendo, pues se había vuelto un hábito leer un poco antes de dormir. Pero estaba empezando a quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta, como la única iluminación que había ahora mismo en su habitación era una vela, la luz no era tanto problema para cerrar sus ojos y que le molestara. No supo si realmente se quedó dormido o solo estaba cabeceando, pero después de un rato escuchó lo que parecía una puerta abrirse.

Tsukishima había entrado a la habitación, a hacer el chequeo nocturno otra vez ya que Daichi se lo volvió a pedir. Solo tenía que ver si Yamaguchi estaba ahí, lo cual le parecía un chequeo estúpido, pues Yamaguchi siempre estaba ahí, pero también le gustaba hacerlo, pues así podía verlo.

Al abrir la puerta vio que estaba dormido, por lo que entró despacio y cerrando la puerta para poder apagar la vela, después quitó el libro que el pecoso tenía en sus manos; con todo el cuidado que pudo hizo lo posible para acostarlo completamente en la cama y taparlo sin despertarlo.

Yamaguchi sintió como alguien entró a su habitación, supuso que debía ser Daichi; sintió que apagaban la vela, quitaban el libro de sus manos y parecía acomodarlo en la cama, pero ese aroma que percibía no parecía ser de Daichi cuando sintió como lo estaba tapando con lo que parecía ser una frazada, entreabrió sus ojos muy lentamente y a pesar de que ahora la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, esa silueta la reconoció al instante y cuando sintió que la mano que estaba colocando la frazada se alejada, la detuvo lentamente.

— Tsukki...

El rubio se sorprendió, miró a Yamaguchi que tenía los ojos entreabiertos, no se había dado cuenta que lo había despertado, aunque aún parecía medio dormido a decir verdad. — ¿Sí? —Le contestó en voz baja y cerca de él para no hacer mucho ruido.

— Quédate a dormir... —Habló con la voz ronca, pues aun estaba adormilado y sin fuerzas.

Tsukishima debía decir que no, ¿pero cómo podía decirle que no a Yamaguchi? — No puedo. —Contestó en un susurro.

— Duerme conmigo... —A pesar de que Yamaguchi no tenía muchas fuerzas y sus ojos se estaban cerrando por el sueño, no soltaba al más alto.

Tsukishima suspiró rendido, ya había dormido en la misma cama que Tadashi, con otra vez que lo hiciera no pasaría nada. La cama era bastante grande, por lo que se acostó del otro lado para no mover a Yamaguchi, y en cuanto se acomodó en la cama el pecoso se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él acurrucándose en su pecho, Tsukishima pasó saliva algo nervioso, pues si bien no era la primera vez que dormía con el moreno e incluso la otra vez tuvieron sexo. Ambos estaban tan agotados que se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta.

Por lo que ahora que Tadashi estaba durmiendo tan cerca de él lo ponía muy nervioso; estaba tan cerca de él que podía ver cada detalle de su rostro, su piel sin imperfecciones, sus largas pestañas, sus labios entreabiertos y su cosa favorita, sus pecas, esparcidas y pequeñas por todo su rostro. Sin darse cuenta acarició levemente su rostro, haciendo que el otro se removiera y enterrara su cara en el pecho del más alto. Tsukishima no sabía si podría dormir, pero al menos esperaba no despertar al castaño por los latidos de su corazón.


	19. Chapter 19

Tadashi estaba más tranquilo, su padre no solo había empezado a relacionarlo con asuntos del reino y el palacio, sino que también lo había dejado dar algunos anuncios, aunque siempre su padre estaba a un lado, para él era un gran avance. Además de que ya no había tantos guardias siguiéndolo por todas partes, aunque se la pasaba todo el rato con Tsukishima quien era un guardia, pero él no lo sentía así.

Cada día que pasaba, pasaban más tiempo juntos, cada vez que se encontraban las miradas y sonrisas tímidas no faltaban y se tomaban de las manos cuando no había nadie cerca. Ahora mismo se encontraban caminando muy cerca, sus manos rozaban pero no se tomaban porque alguien podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Iban a ir al jardín, pero antes de llegar a su destino el rey apareció y se acercó a su hijo.

— Tadashi, ¿recuerdas la visita que teníamos programada para mañana? —Ni siquiera saludó, parecía algo apurado. El pecoso solo asintió confundido. — Tendrás que ir hoy, olvidé por completo que mañana tenía un compromiso con la reina Oikawa respecto sobre la cancelación del acuerdo.

— Oh, está bien. Me alistaré entonces. —Contestó relajado.

— De hecho hay otra cosa, como tengo que buscar los documentos me llevará algo de tiempo, así que irás tú solo.

— ¡¿Solo?! —La sorpresa al escuchar eso fue evidente, incluso volteó con Tsukishima el cual por su mirada igual parecía sorprendido.

— Bueno, irás con un guardia. —Dijo su padre alzando los hombros, pues como realeza nunca estaban solos. Yamaguchi no podía ni hablar de lo sorpresivo de la noticia. Prácticamente no era la primera vez que salía sin su padre, pero era la primera vez que estaría frente al reino sin su padre. — Tsukishima irás con él. —El rubio asintió, el rey se quedó mirando un poco al de lentes inspeccionándolo y finalmente se marchó.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se voltearon a ver confundidos, para luego sonreír y finalmente irse a alistarse para ir al pueblo.   
  


Yamaguchi logró dar los anuncios de manera exitosa, al principio estaba muy nervioso y se trabó un poco, pero logró relajarse y pudo hacerlo muy bien. Terminando el anuncio habló con algunas personas del pueblo, era la segunda vez que estaba en el pueblo sin su padre, pues la primera fue cuando le pidió a Tsukishima salir, pero era de noche y se sentía algo vacío.

De repente se empezó a acercar un chico alto y rubio, cuando Yamaguchi lo vio pensó que se parecía a Tsukishima y lo confirmó cuando aquel chico en realidad iba a donde se encontraba el de lentes y lo saludaba con un abrazo.

— ¡Kei, es bueno verte! —Dijo separándose del abrazo que no fue correspondido, al separarse del abrazo volteó un poco la cabeza encontrándose con el príncipe, el cual lo miraba muy atentamente. — ¡A-ah, príncipe! —Akiteru hizo una reverencia cuando se dio cuenta que el príncipe estaba ahí. — Lo siento, no lo vi... Cierto, estás en tu trabajo, lo siento. —Lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose al de lentes y haciendo una sonrisa tonta.

Tsukishima solo suspiró y volteó con Yamaguchi el cual parecía entre confundido y curioso. — Él es Akiteru, mi hermano mayor. —Presentó muy entredientes. Y Akiteru sonrió mientras se volvió a inclinar.

— Es un gusto. —Yamaguchi sonrió de forma cálida, pues ya presentía que era su hermano, Tsukishima le había dicho que su hermano había pensado en ser guardia, así que por eso recordaba que tenía uno.

— El gusto es mío, príncipe. Sabes, yo también había pensado en ser guardia. —Dijo en tono amistoso y algo tímido intentando hablar más con el pecoso, pues era la primera vez que hablaba con él.

— Sí, Tsukki me contó sobre eso. —Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Pero Akiteru quedó extrañado ante esa respuesta, primero por la forma en que se refirió a su hermano y segundo, porque su hermano menor parecía que hablaba con el príncipe, y al parecer no de cualquier cosa, sino cosas personales. — ¿Tsukki...?

— ¡A-ah...! Es decir, Kei. —Habló nervioso y algo apenado, pues aparte de que era la primera vez que usaba el nombre del rubio, se avergonzó porque 'Tsukki' era la manera cariñosa de referirse a él y lo dijo como si nada.

— Esta bien... —Akiteru vio tanto al príncipe como a su hermano, los cuales parecían algo avergonzados, especialmente el pecoso. Intuyó que debía ser una forma corta de referirse a su apellido. — ¡Oh! Le dices así por el apellido, en ese caso también puedes referirte a mí como 'Tsukki'. —Dijo algo entusiasta, pues le alegraba la idea de tener un apodo que aparte de ser lindo, fuera por el mismo príncipe.

— Será confuso si a ambos nos dice 'Tsukki'. —Habló el de lentes con una mueca de disgusto y con las cejas fruncidas, pues no quería que Yamaguchi usara ese apodo con su hermano.

— Creo que tienes razón... —Dijo algo desanimado Akiteru, pues lo que dijo su hermano era verdad, sería muy confuso y no solo para el príncipe, sino para ellos mismos. Pero aún así pensaba en que ese apodo era lindo y que debía utilizarlo. — ¿Entonces yo también te puedo decir 'Tsukki'? —Preguntó alegre dirigiéndose a su hermano.

— No, nunca me digas así. —Tsukishima dijo muy molesto, pues era la primera vez que otra persona aparte del pecoso le decía así, y sonaba realmente desagradable.

— ¿Eh, por qué no? —Akiteru hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero como un niño pequeño. Pero recordó que su hermano trabajaba junto con la realeza, conocía a su hermano y podía asegurar que tal vez se le había escapado algún comentario fuera de lugar, así que debía disculparse por la familia. — Príncipe Tadashi, mi hermano es muy orgulloso, arrogante, sarcástico, apático, soberbio...

— ¿Ya terminaste? —Interrumpió Kei alzando las cejas incrédulo al ver como su hermano empezaba a nombrar todos sus defectos.

— Por eso pido perdón por si alguna vez dijo algo fuera de lugar o un comentario hiriente. —Inclinó su cabeza al terminar de decir eso, no sonaba muy serio por su tono de voz, de hecho solo parecía que quería avergonzar a su hermano.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de encontrarse con una persona? Cuando te despides de ella, adiós. —El de lentes empezó a empujar a su hermano para que se fuera, pues no podía creer que hubiera dicho todos sus defectos frente a Yamaguchi, era realmente vergonzoso.

Yamaguchi por su parte vio como Akiteru volteaba mientras era llevado por su hermano despidiéndose con la mano, cosa que él también hizo algo divertido y confundido. Pues el hermano de Kei le había dicho muchos defectos, pero él no los notaba. Aunque... Si se ponía a pensar, Tsukishima cuando hablaba con otros guardias era muy cortante y directo, y cuando hablaba con otras personas era algo burlón, incluso con el príncipe Kageyama hacía burlas de que era un rey. Cuando con él nunca había sido así, al contrario, era muy atento.

Una vez vuelto al palacio y una vez que Tadashi había avisado a su padre que había vuelto, y que había dicho los anuncios que le pidió. Su padre le comentó que había encontrado los documentos y que mañana iría con la reina para cancelar el acuerdo. Yamaguchi estaba feliz, sentía que las cosas realmente estaban saliendo bien.

Fue al jardín a pasar el rato, pues como ahora no había guardias que ocupaban saber en todo momento dónde estaba o que estuvieran siguiéndolo, podía ir cuando fuera sin tener que avisar. Estaba oscureciendo, así que solo pasaría un rato.

Pero al momento en el que más se adentraba al jardín vio que Tsukishima parecía caminar por ahí, así que se acercó. — Tsukki, ¿qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó una vez que ya estaba cerca de él.

— Vine a dejar unas cosas para el mantenimiento del jardín, pero empecé a caminar un poco. —Tsukishima volteó su cuerpo haciendo que quedaran frente a frente. — ¿Ya avisaste a tu padre que regresaste? —Preguntó curioso.

A lo que Yamaguchi asintió con una sonrisa. — Sí, me dijo que encontró el documento del acuerdo y que mañana iría con la reina, por lo que oficialmente mañana queda anulado lo que una vez fue el posible compromiso con Kageyama. —Para ser noticias serias, las decía con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Heredarás el trono solo? —Preguntó curioso el rubio mirando a Yamaguchi, trató de no sonar tan interesado y manteniendo su cara neutral de siempre.

— No lo sé... Puedo hacerlo, no estoy muy seguro de eso. —Dijo algo tímido. — Estuve leyendo el antiguo requerimiento para heredar el reino, el cual era casarte con alguien de la realeza o de otro reino pero...

— Ese requerimiento fue cambiado por tu padre. —Completó en voz baja lo que iba a decir el pecoso, pues él también había estado leyendo los requerimientos.

Yamaguchi asintió. — Sí, papá lo cambió ya que él no se casó con alguien de la realeza. Y ahora dice que me puedo casar con quien yo decida. —Dijo dando un suspiro y mirando unas flores que estaban cerca.

Tsukishima tragó saliva nervioso e igual que el castaño, miró las flores. — Si puedes casarte con quien quieras... —Estiró su brazo alcanzando un clavel rojo que estaba cerca de las flores que estaba mirando Yamaguchi, la arrancó gentilmente y volvió su vista al pecoso. — ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Extendió la flor a donde estaba el castaño mientras lo miraba a los ojos.  
Yamaguchi se quedó sin habla claramente estupefacto, su boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos debido a la sorpresa y sus ojos pasaban de la flor a Tsukishima. — Sé que es sorpresivo, pero realmente quiero estar contigo. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda en el reino y... —Se quedó callado al ya no saber qué decir, estaba empezando a sentirse avergonzado y nervioso, la mano donde tenía la flor estaba empezando a sudar. Y al no escuchar respuesta del pecoso lo hacía sentir más nervioso y algo asustado.

Yamaguchi estaba paralizado de la sorpresa, se dio cuenta que Tsukishima había dejado de hablar y empezaba a ponerse rojo. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar por lo acuosos que se estaban poniendo. — Tsukki... —Se reincorporó con una gran sonrisa y cerró sus ojos mientras se abalanzaba sobre él en un abrazo. — ¡Sí! ¡Sí acepto!

Tsukishima no estaba firme cuando el moreno corrió a abrazarlo, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron en el césped, aunque por la forma en la que se encontraban, Tadashi cayó encima de él aún abrazándolo.  
Yamaguchi levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro del rubio, para tomarlo entre sus manos y besarlo. Tsukishima se encontraba algo confundido por lo rápido que pasó todo, pero cuando reaccionó abrazó al castaño por la cintura y correspondió el beso.


	20. Epílogo

Las cosas entre Tsukishima y Yamaguchi siguieron escalando poco a poco. Ahora tenían 23 y cada vez se acercaba el momento de su coronación, a Yamaguchi aún le asustaba un poco eso, aunque ya no tanto como cuando tenía 17 años, ya sabía y había aprendido más cosas, ya tenía algo más de confianza al respecto.

Aún así, debía decirle a su padre acerca de Tsukishima, no lo había hecho porque sentía algo de miedo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

— Papá... —Se encontraba en la oficina junto con su padre, estaban a solas, por lo que pensó que sería buen momento para decirle. El rey volteó con su hijo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, Yamaguchi dio un gran suspiro intentando calmarse. — Ah... Sobre tener que casarme para heredar el trono... —Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

— No te preocupes por eso, puedes heredarlo solo si no quieres casarte. —Dijo intentando calmar a su hijo, pues parecía nervioso. Además ya había hablado de eso anteriormente y ya había decidido aceptar la decisión que su hijo tomara.

— Es solo que... Si quiero casarme con alguien... Tengo a alguien que me gusta. —Empezó diciendo algo tímido, pero a medida que avanzaba intentaba tomar seguridad, aunque estaba algo sonrojado y desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando.

El rey vio cada detalle que su hijo hacía, parecía muy nervioso. A decir verdad ya lo sabía, todos lo sabían, y se preguntaba cuando su hijo le diría al respecto. — ¿Es el guardia Tsukishima? —Más que pregunta parecía afirmación.

Yamaguchi se quedó perplejo. — ¿Cómo...? —Ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta de lo asombrado que estaba.

— Yo también fui joven, Tadashi. —Dijo algo divertido y viendo a su hijo con una expresión serena. — Y esa forma en la que se miran y actúan ustedes dos, es de jóvenes enamorados. —Dijo dando una ligera risilla al ver que su hijo estaba rojo probablemente de la vergüenza. Y como no, todos en el palacio ya se habían dado cuenta la forma en que actuaban ellos dos. — Si quieres estar con él, ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo?

Yamaguchi al escuchar eso volteó con su padre, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, gesto que regresó.

— Solo dile a Tsukishima que no importa si se convierte en rey, yo todavía tengo autoridad para hacer que le corten la cabeza si te hace llorar. —Amenazó aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, pero cerrando sus ojos fingiendo inocencia.

— ¡Papá!   
  
  
  


Dos años pasaron y con ella la boda de Yamaguchi y Tsukishima llegó.

La ceremonia había acabado y se encontraban en el palacio festejando, todo el pueblo había sido invitado y todo el pueblo celebraba, incluso Kageyama y Hinata habían asistido a la boda y parecían que se llevaban mucho mejor, incluso ahora hablaban y jugaban entre ellos.

La ahora feliz pareja se encontraba recibiendo algunas felicitaciones de los aldeanos, cuando de pronto se acercó un rostro que Yamaguchi reconoció al instante.

— ¡Kei, Tadashi! —Akiteru se acercó por fin hasta donde estaba su hermano y ahora cuñado para felicitarlos. — ¡Felicidades, mi hermanito por fin se casó! —Dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

— Muchas felicidades, chicos. —También se acercó la señora Tsukishima para igual felicitarlos con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias. —Yamaguchi contestó alegre con una gran y brillante sonrisa, la cual al verla la señora Tsukishima no se pudo resistir y abrazó a su ahora yerno. Yamaguchi se sorprendió un poco por el repentino abrazo, pero la correspondió.

— No puedo creer que Kei se haya casado con un chico tan adorable como Tadashi. —La señora Tsukishima dijo muy feliz y ahora parecía ella la que iba a llorar de la felicidad.

— Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. —Le dio la razón Akiteru. — Aunque bueno, desde niño Kei siempre parecía interesado en ti, Tadashi. —Mencionó algo pensativo viendo a su madre, esperando que ella también lo recordara.

Yamaguchi volteó con Tsukishima curioso, pero este parecía evitar encontrarse con su mirada.

— ¡Si lo recuerdo! —Completó la señora Tsukishima. — Un día solo llegó y empezó a preguntar por el príncipe, y en cada visita real iba a verte. —Empezó a decir dirigiéndose con el pecoso, pero no había ni una pizca de maldad en lo que decía. Kei por su parte se estaba empezando a poner rojo de la vergüenza.

— E incluso cuando le dije que los guardias vivían en el palacio empezó a entrenar para poder pasar las pruebas para ser guardia. —Akiteru al ver el rostro curioso de su cuñado empezó a igual decirle.

— Porque no mejor van a saludar al padre de Tadashi. —Interrumpió Kei mientras tomaba por el hombro a su madre y hermano y los empujaba discretamente. Los cuales algo confundido se miraron entre ellos, pero decidieron aceptar e ir con el señor Yamaguchi.

Cuando el de lentes regresó con Yamaguchi vio que este solo lo miraba algo divertido. — Por favor... No digas nada. —Dijo sonrojado y desviando levemente la mirada.

Tadashi solo rió divertido y tomó del brazo al rubio, para ambos empezar a caminar a donde estaban todos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, soy Amit!
> 
> Yo publicó en wattpad pero quise probar aquí a ver que onda, además sería bueno tener mi fic en otra plataforma por si llega a ocurrir una desgracia (aunque aun no sé si subiré todos o solo unos cuantos(?)
> 
> Como soy nueva no sé muy bien como funciona todo, así que una disculpa si puse alguna etiqueta errónea.


End file.
